Yveshku's Collection of Pokephilia
by yveshku
Summary: This is a collection of mini pokephilia stories. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Rated M for sexual themes and content. Currently not accepting requests.
1. M Tentacruel x F Human

Chapter 1: MTentacruelxFHuman

 **Each different chapter is a different story. This is my pokephilia collection, so what I say, goes. All of you younger than 18, get out. BTW, In this story, Tentacruel would, you know, out of the tentacles that are being used sexually. If you're still here after I told you to get out, then get out already. I don't own pokemon. Lets begin.**

Well this should be your ordinary day at the beach. I just found this beach and there's no one else here. The whole beach just to me and my Grovyle. "Don't worry, you've had plenty of action in the past days. You can rest for now"

"Vyle, Grovyle."

"Yes, I know you're tired and that's why we're staying here. You can rest for now. If you want then you can join me in the water later." After that he just lay there on a flattened log. _Someone who was here before made a spot to sit._ I chuckled at that thought for no reason and took off my dress. I put my bikini on beforehand so I wouldn't have to worry about it when we got here.

I went into the water right away. _Oh, that's nice._ I started off with some swimming. After a while I stopped and decided to rest alongside Grovyle. I started to head back when I felt something slimy wrap around my waist. Reaching down for it I opened my mouth for no reason when a slimy tentacle made it's way into my mouth, gagging me. Then I turned around and saw the Tentacruel. Tentacruel has paralyzing poison in their tentacles and that's just what it used on me. It then started pulling me through the water out to sea.

When we got out to sea Tentacruel stopped. I wanted to know why Tentacruel was doing this. The Tentacruel started thrusting the tentacle that was in my mouth. It felt a little weird with a slimy tentacle instead of a dick. The Tentacruel whipped me with another tentacle on the ass. He wants me to treat the tentacle in my mouth is if it was one. So I started sucking and licking. He ripped the bikini from my body and shoved another tentacle in my mouth.

The tentacles in my mouth kept thrusting as he teased my ass and pussy with two other tentacles. Soon he shoved those tentacles in each hole. I quickly came from the pace he was going at, and he came in my ass, cunt, and most of all, my mouth. That's mainly because he had multiple tentacles there.

I felt movement from in the water and more tentacles go into my holes. Now it felt like there was four tentacles in each hole. The tentacles kept on appearing and going somewhere, wether it be in my mouth, my ass, my pussy, or to play with my tits.

Tentacruel wouldn't stop going at me for another hour. The pressure was too much and I blacked out a few times. It's unfortunate that Tentacruel knew wake-up slap. He came in me and around us plenty of times, although I came at least twice as much as him. If I'm still seeing right then the water around us is pretty white. All the tentacles kept on rubbing, thrusting, and I swear that this Tentacruel will never stop.

The tentacles in my pussy took up all the space that there could be. The tentacles in my ass and mouth wouldn't stop pushing deeper. At one point, they even touched each other. If it's possible, then my tits shrunk from how much he squeezed them.

He came in and all around one last time, leaving me soo fucking full of Tentacruel cum. Then he just left me. After he left I left my mouth open. The cum just leaking out of all my holes. Over time, the cum in the water cum in the water parted and I got so cold from the ocean water. I just thought I was going to die out here and closed my eyes.

***Back at the beach***

Grovyle and Dragonite where standing over me when I finally awoke. Grovyle hugged me. It seemed that the Dragonite saved my and brought me ashore. They're pretty notorious for that.

When I went to leave with Grovyle, the Dragonite followed. "What do you want to come with us?" The Dragonite seemed as he was weighing the odds. He suddenly pulled an ultra ball out of my bag and tapped the button on his head. To my surprise it shock once and then clicked. I let our new friend out and went away. _Note to self, keep at least one pokemon awake at beaches._

 **Well that's how it ends. The rescuer is a new traveling friend. Don't send hate mail, that's rude. You can criticise and hope to help make me a better writer. I'm sorry if this story was short. I just wanted to get it up already.**

 **If you have any ideas, PM me. Pokemon and pokemon is fine if there's a human involved. Same for human and human, add a pokemon. I can't always do every one, but I'll try.**

 **This collection is a once in a while thing, as I'll start other stories. I can't post often in the first place but I'll try my best.**


	2. F Vespiqueen x M Human

**Welcome back. This is a pairing between Vespiqueen and a M Human. It was requested by Phoenix Champion. Horay for Phoenix Champion for giving the first request. I shouldn't have to put Vespiqueen's Gender because only female Combee evolve into Vespiqueen. The males can't evolve. So that aside, let us begin this.**

I'm sleeping under a tree with some pokemon that I'm currently training. I woke up before my pokemon did and looked at each of them. Gyrados is further from the tree because he needs more space. Gabite, Leafeon, and Vespiqueen are under the tree with me. I'm glad to be with my pokemon. I started to recall the day I got Vespiqueen.

***Flashback***

I was walking along headings towards the pokemon center in Flaroma Town to heal Leafeon. She fainted in battle so I was going to heal her. A bit further down the route I heard noises so I went to investigate. I saw a wild pokemon. Vespiqueen. This surprised me because usually you find wild Combee, most often male. To see this Vespiqueen was rare. _What should I do? I can't battle it because Leafeon's fainted. I don't know what to do._ I decided that I'll try and be friendly with it. I tried to approach when a twig snapped under my foot. _Great._ I thought with sarcasm. The Vespiqueen turned around and looked at me. I was frozen with fear because my only pokemon at the time was fainted.

Vespiqueen could obviously tell this as she teased me by suddenly swinging her arm in front of my face. I jumped and Vespiqueen started laughing. _I really need to go heal Leafeon at the pokemon center._ I started to move but stopped when Vespiqueen stopped laughing and looked at me again. _Will she let me go anywhere?_

I decided to break the tension and tackle Vespiqueen. I started to run at her. She flew up and I tried to jump but still missed. I fell to the ground with a faceful of dirt. I rolled over and she gently landed on my chest so I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and braced myself for anything.

That's when I felt her start to move downward and my pants were pulled down. My eyes opened and I saw Vespiqueen's hand around my cock. She started pumping up and down. As she was doing that, she looked at me with lust. Now I was glad I ran into Vespiqueen. Within seconds my cock was at full length. She then flew into a different position and took The whole thing in her in her mouth. _Does Vespiqueen have a gag reflex?_ It doesn't matter as long as my cock feels good. She kept licking while sucking. It was overwhelming. "I feel it coming." Vespiqueen started sucking harder when I said that. I came inside her and she gladly gulped it down.

She then she flew up a bit and positioned herself. "You want me to put it in?" Vespiqueen nodded. "Fine by me." I shoved my cock inside her pussy and she gasped. It felt like honey inside her pussy. I started thrusting in and out, trying to go faster and harder with each passing moment. Vespiqueen started moaning her name louder with each passing moment. While I was fucking her I eventually forgot about Leafeon's condition. "I cumming!" Right now I don't really care if anyone heard me. I came inside Vespiqueen's pussy.

I was going to pull out, but Vespiqueen shook her head no as I started to. "Why?" Vespiqueen just reached down and pulled me back in. "Is it because you're not done?" She nodded her head in approval. "Fine." She smiled and started bouncing on me. I went with the flow and bounced with her. We kept on going for a bit longer. After a bit Vespiqueen did a come here gesture. I reached up with my arms first and she grabbed my hands and put them around herself. I guess I'm supposed to hold on. Vespiqueen held tightly on my arms and flew into the air. I kept my panic deep inside me. Vespiqueen flipped upside down so I would be on top. This was helpful. I stopped worrying and kept fucking her. After a while Felt my climax coming. Vespuqueen's was coming too as her walls clamped on my cock. Vespiqueen moaned loudly and I yelled with equal volume. I came again as she came the first time.

Vespiqueen floated down to the ground and let me pull out this time. I wondered to myself why I was headed this way in the first place. Suddenly I remembered Leafeon. "Hey, do you want to come with me?" Vespiqueen nodded her head before falling asleep. I caught Vespiqueen in a great ball and went to Flaroma Town.

***time - present***

I had my trip on memory road stopped by Leafeon nudging my leg. I looked around and saw Vespiqueen playing with Gabite. Gyarados was looking aound at everything, observant as always. "Leafeon, I can always count on you to get us up and ready to go." I got onto my feet and grabbed my bag. "Okay guys. Lets go now." I returned Gyarados, because he was big. My other pokemon walked or flew alongside me. What I didn't notice was while I was remembering Vespiqueen, Leafeon noticed me staring at Vespiqueen for a while.

And that's another one done. Once again, thank you Phoenix Champion for the request. You can always PM me any of your own requests. I am out. Bye.


	3. F Mega Gardevior x F Trainer

**I got this request from tomytheawesome. It's one that includes Mega Gardevior. I'll make this one with a female trainer. Lets begin.**

I awoke to sunshine outside. Which is interesting because the weatherman estimated 90% chance of rain. Apparently it's not always what you expect. I don't really want sunshine right now. I went downstairs with only my night gown and panties on. Like anyone cares. Only my mom and my Gardevoir live here with me.

When I got downstairs, Gardevoir was already down here. I reached for the cereal and got it down. Gardevoir got the milk as I grabbed a bowl and spoon. I got a bowl of cereal ready and went to the table.

After about half the bowl was gone, Gardevoir used her telepathic abilities. 'So how was your sleep?'

"It was fine. I guess." You never ask me how my sleep was. Why now?

'I noticed you were depressed lately. I was just wondering.'

"Good for you. How was your sleep?" I wonder if Gardevoir will answer that. Gardevoir's always been a little secretive.

'It was good. Why are you depressed.' Way to turn around the conversation.

"I dunno. Just am." Right then I felt my night gown being lifted.

'I could help with that.' After that Gardevoir's delicate foot brushed my panties.

"No. Besides, I need to have a shower." I got up, put my dishes in the sink, and headed upstairs. I got up there and started a shower. I pulled my night gown and panties off, leaving me naked in the bathroom. I stepped into the shower as I heard something coming up the stairs. Then the bathroom door opened and I pulled the shower curtain.

'I want to talk to you about something.' Gardevoir was in the bathroom with me.

"What do you want?"

'Well I'd rather show you than tell you.' What can I do? I can't just leave my pokemon unattended.

"Fine." I said as I pulled the shower curtain. The first thing I noticed was that Gardevoir was holding my mega charm. Gardevoir mega evolved herself and stepped into the shower with me.

'I love you.' Then she pulled me into a kiss. When we were done she looked at me awaiting my reaction.

"T-that was ... nice."

'You enjoyed it?'

"Yes. I love you too." It was true. I've always been attracted to my Gardevoir. I pulled her into another kiss. This time, it was more passionate. I noticed that her tits rubbed against mine. I brought my hand up and pulled Gardevoir closer. This rubbed and squished our tit together. I got on my knees and went under her dress. There was surprisingly plenty of room down here. I started to rub her pussy causing her to gasp. That quickly turned into a moan.

After rubbing some more, I started to get aroused myself. I pulled my Mega Gardevoir down and started grinding my cunt on hers. We kept grinding on each other and eventually added more pleasure by rubbing each others tits. I never really paid attention before, but her tits also get bigger with mega evolution. They were now D-cups as compared to her previous C-cups. Mine were the same size as her normal form. I gave her left tit a playful squeeze and she moaned louder. She returned the favor by grinding my cunt harder. It all felt more interesting with the hot water running from the shower. Within minutes we came on each other.

I heard something else out side the bathroom. The door creaked open as my mom said something. "What's going on in here?" Mom gasped at the sight of me and Mega Gardevoir in the shower.

"Mom." What should I say to her. "This is exactly what it looks like." There's no point lying to her as she sees what's going on.

Gardevoir used her telepathic abilities. 'We have come to love each other as time passed. What are your feelings about this?'

My mom gave a few seconds if thought. "It's nice that you express your feelings for each other. And I haven't had any sexual attention lately. Sooo"

"You want to join in mom?"

"That would be lovely." Mom hopped in the bath tub with me and Mega Gardevoir. We both placed our hands on my mom's tits and started to play with them. This caused my mom to moan loudly. Gardevoir and I kept grinding on each other. We came first, but that's because my mom joined late.

We stopped grinding for one second and my mom instantly started to grind her pussy on mine. I placed my hands on Gardevoir's tits and she moaned out loud. Gardevoir took my hands away and then showed her cunt to me in my face. I understood what she was saying. I stared by licking it causing Gardevoir to moan with each lick. After a bit I shoved my tongue inside her pussy. She gasped at this. Gardevoir stimulated herself more by rubbing and squeezing her tits. I tried to reach every spot in Gardevoir's pussy. My mom came onto my pussy. Not to long after that Gardevoir came on my face and I came on my mom's pussy. I wiped it off and licked it from my hand. Grardevoir devolved to her normal form.

We stopped there. I really liked all this. I reached over and turned off the shower. "Gardevoir, could I..." Before I finished, she used telepathy and read my thoughts.

'Yes you could.' I pulled Gardevoir closer and lowered my head to her chest. I put her nipple in my mouth and sucked on it till I was asleep.

 **Another chapter done. Remember that you can still PM requests. But I am working on one, have a request for another one. Yeah. See you later people.**


	4. F Mewtwo x M Human (Ash)

**This next one is between Ash and a female Mewtwo. It's from Genesect and the Legends Awakened. The Mewtwo in that movie clearly has a female voice. This was requested by Lord of Dong. Yaaaaaaayyyyy. This one will be from Mewtwo's perspective. As compared to the previous three stories being the human's perspective. Lets ... BEGIN!**

That battle with Genesect was hard. Everyone and every pokemon is safe. After that I just went back to checking around and keeping pokemon safe. I was doing my daily rounds when I heard a scream. I mega evolved and flew towards the scream.

I got there in 30 seconds due to my mega form having super speed. I looked at my surroundings. I was at a volcano. Even though it was dormant, I saw a cave. That cave probably lead underground and eventually reached magma. Or at least a pool of it in the planet's crust. I flew down to the cave and looked inside. It seemed like any other cave. I still flew into it and found the pokemon quickly. It was a Maractus hanging above a magma pit. I noticed that she was also burned on one of the flowers. From here I could also see Heatran. He tried magma storm but I dodged and grabbed Maractus. I used psystrike to knock him down and flew out of the cave. I went to the nearest town for a pokemon center.

XXX

Once I reached the town I devolved and came into the pokemon center. I saw Ash here with his friends. The Audino for this pokemon center brought Pikachu out to Ash. Audino came over to me. "Is it you or Maractus that needs attention?"

Cilan saw Audino come to me and pointed this out to Ash. "Maractus needs attention. Also it's a wild one so you can just let it free after you're done" Audino brought the stretcher and I placed Maractus on there. She then brought the stretcher into one of the back rooms. Ash walked over to me followed by Cilan, Iris, and a girl I haven't seen before. She had a Helioptile on her bag.

"How are you Mewtwo?" Ash asked me.

'Nice. I've just been doing what I did before the Genesect incident.' Should I tell them about Heatran in the nearby volcano.

"Anything new lately?"

 _Who cares?_ 'I saved that Maractus from Heatran.'

"Well that's nice. Hey I want to battle you."

Ash has potential as a pokemon trainer. 'Sure, why not.'

XXX

I won the battle. He has potential. He just needs to make his pokemon stronger. And get smarter himself. Ash and his friends went to sleep after. I took interest in him. I started to get feelings for him.

Once they were all asleep, I used psychic to move Ash out of the pokemon center without any noise. I brought him over into the nearby forest. Not wanting to wake him from injury, I placed him gently on the ground. Afterwards I got to work.

I grabbed his pajama pants and pulled them down. I pulled his boxers down with them. His member was already half erect. I grabbed it with my hands and started pumping. I kept pumping until his member was fully erect. After it came to be full length, I took nice long licks of it. It felt nice that I could give attention to someone who has saved or helped the legendaries numerous times. Ash started to stir. I responded to that by taking it all in my mouth. While it was in my mouth, I would keep licking it. Ash started to mumble about his climax and I knew he would cum. I sucked on it more. He finally came into my mouth. I pulled my mouth off and swallowed it all.

He awoke suddenly and looked at what was happening. He looked at his erect cock and then at my mouth. "Did you just..? Because have a little" Ash then pointed at his mouth. I realized that the cum leaked out on my lips and his cock.

'Yes.' There's no point denying it. I used psychic and brought him closer. I then pulled him into a kiss. My tongue wanted to reach inside his mouth. But I let his tongue probe my mouth. Before we were done, he gave my nipples a playful squeeze. My reaction was that I pulled my head back and moaned.

"You like that, don't you?"

'Yeah I liked that.' Ash squeezed my nipples again and I moaned once more. He then put his head at chest level and licked them. With each lick, came a gasp. I started to want him in me. Scratch that. I need him in me. So I pushed him to the ground. I got on him and positioned myself.

"Is this what you want Mewtwo? After all, you are a pokemon. I'm human."

'I don't care. Just put it in already.'

"Whatever you say." He shoved into my pussy with one swift thrust. I responded with a gasp. I leaned down and pulled him into another kiss as he kept thrusting. When we finished kissing, I noticed a look in his eyes. "You are really tight in your mega form."

I looked at myself and saw that I did indeed mega evolve. 'All the much better.' He nodded his head in agreement. After a bit I knew that my climax was near. 'Oh ... Ash ... I'm ... Cumming!' I said between moans.

"I'm gonna cum with you." He then pulled me so that his cock went as deep as it could. I felt shot after shot of his cum go into my womb. My pussy squeezed on his cock and came on it at the third shot. After he finished, he collapsed on the ground. All the cum leaked out of my pussy. "You want go another round?"

'My tail hole this time.' Well I can't really call it my tail hole in my mega y form. That's my only form without a tail. I just did anyways.

"Bring it on." I positioned myself once again. He entered with one swift thrust, this time with the cum there as lubricant. "Your ass is tighter." Then he started thrusting. I completely lost my train of thought in this blissful moment.

'Give me all you got Ash.' He responded to that by thrusting faster and harder. After a bit he started panting, showing that he was getting exausted. 'Someone's getting tired.' It was fun to taunt someone.

"I'll keep going until you're satisfied."

'ooh' It's true. Ash came within a minute of that. He still kept going until I came.

After that we just stayed for a few seconds to catch our breath. "We should go now." I got up and used psychic to move him faster than walking.

We went to the showers to cleanup. By then I devolved. While we were in the shower, Ash pinched my nipple playfully. 'Sorry to say, but you don't get the prize. _This time_.' He got into bed silently.

 **Another one done. This was done quickly because I worked on it with the previous chapter. You can still PM me requests. I've decided that I'm going to change this collection after the next chapter. I'm adding in pokemon and pokemon lemons. And if you happen to see human and human, ask Ditto what happened.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought about it. With the help of ZYXA12-ReBornX7, I'm actually going to have pokemon and pokemon lemons as a different collection. I respect all the views. ZYXA12-ReBornX7 also sent the next request. Here's a small sneak peak at the next chapter.**

"Samurott! Serperior! Where are you?" I then walked into the living room. Emboar was there watching out the window. "Emboar, are you watching that Infernape again?" Emboar turned around and nodded. "I knew it. Anyway, have you seen Samurott and Serperior?"

"Em." No, oh well. I turned towards the stairs. Maybe they're up here. I walked up the stairs. When I got to the top, I heard noises from down the hallway. As I got closer and closer, I could identify the noises better. They were moans. I reached for the door handle and slowly opened it.

 **There you go. I just wanted to explain that the pokemon only lemons will be a different collection. The sneak peak was so you all still get something to read this chapter. I'll see you next time in the full mini story.**


	6. Unova Friends - Part 2

**Welcome back. This chapter was requested by ZYXA12-ReBornX7. It was M Samurott, F Serperior, and a F Human. That will be the pokemon trainer. I love this request because those pokemon are amongst my favorites, with others like Typhlosion, Meganium, and a few others.**

 **The first chapter in my new pokelemon collection is connected to this story. Check it out please. This story will vary between three point of view. Serperior, Samurott, and Ashley (the trainer). Lets go now.**

 *****POV Ashley*****

I knew that tomorrow, me and my pokemon have a big battle to go to. I looked around the house to see where they are. I found Emboar. Where are they. "Samurott! Serperior! Where are you?" I then walked into the living room. Emboar was there watching out the window. "Emboar, are you watching that Infernape again?" Emboar turned around and nodded. "I knew it. Anyway, have you seen Samurott and Serperior?"

"Em." No, oh well. I turned towards the stairs. Maybe they're up here. I walked up the stairs. When I got to the top, I heard noises from down the hallway. As I got closer and closer, I could identify the noises better. They were moans. I reached for the door handle and slowly opened it.

I was surprised at what I saw. Samurott and Serperior were on my plush double bed having sex together. Could it be Samurott taking advantage of Serperior? I'm so surprised that this is happening. Especially with Serperior being a part of it.

Once they were done, they both collapsed on the bed. "Samurott." He looked into her eyes. "Do you think I'll have an egg after this?"

"I'm certain that wether or not you do have one, it will be just as beautiful as you when it hatches."

"Awww, how sweet." I shifted my weight from one leg to the other. She must have noticed me this time, as she looked in my direction. "Ashley?"

"What was that?" I had no idea that they had emotions like that towards each other. Perhaps they confessed right before this happened.

"How long have you been there Ashley?" Samurott asked this.

"Long enough that I know what happened. Samurott, I'm no boy, but you could have told me." I then looked at Serperior. "Serperior, you tell me everything. I tell you everything. This is the first secret between us."

"I'm sorry okay. It's not my fault that you started spending less time with us." It's true. I've been detached from them lately. I got their levels above 90 within a year when we could have spent more time together and it would have been within a month.

"How long have you felt this way?"

Serperior spoke up first. "I had this feeling since I was a Servine."

"I've always felt this way towards her."

I've been detached from my pokemon for that long. Thoughts went through my head. I just fell to my knees, layed my head on my plush double bed (Which didn't improve my mood, despite the fact that it usually does. I love plush.), and started crying. "I'm sorry. I should have been with you more. The entire time." By now, Emboar should hear me crying. He's all the way downstairs.

 *****POV Serperior*****

She was detached from us. Ashley and I were so close at one time. "It's true. You could have been closer to us. We can't change the past. We can change the present and become closer again." I used aromatherapy on Ashley.

"Aromatherapy has its times. We can become as we were before." She paused. Her crying turned to a sob or two. "It might be hard though."

Samurott and I exchanged looks. Does he have the same thing in mind as me? I looked back at Ashley when Samurott spoke. "You want in?" Samurott did not have in mind what I did.

"On what just happened?" Her sobbing was now gone and she just had a few tears left.

"Yes."

She let those last tears fall but as happiness this time. "I would love to."

There's no going back now. So I started it by reaching down her pants with my tail. Samurott moved and took off her hoodie and shirt. I rubbed her private area with my tail and removed her pants with my leafy hands. So she was left with her panties and bra. Samurott and I rubbed underneath those articles of clothing. She was letting out delightful sounds. I continued rubbing with the leaves on the end of my tail while I went and kissed her. Samurott was rubbing with his one paw and spinning a sword in his other paw. Just far enough that Ashley couldn't tell. I understood what he was saying.

A second before we finished kissing, I used leaf blade. Carefully used leaf blade to slice her panties, and Samurott used razor shell to slice her bra. We finished kissing and she said something right after. "That was well executed."

"Your welcome." Now she was naked and ready to go. I started by licking her pussy. But before I could gett anywhere, Samurott pushed Ashley down. He got on top and placed his cock between her tits.

 *****POV Samurott*****

"Now you go Serperior." She did just that. Ashley pushed her D-cup breasts around my erect cock. I started to titty fuck her. She clearly wanted me to enjoy as she moved her tits against the motion of my thrusting. She was also tapping my cock with her tongue every time it got close enough. She gasped and I knew that Serperior had her tongue in Ashley's pussy.

After a while I came first. Her face was coated with my cum. Ashley came next and Serperior wasn't getting attention that time. She brought up her hand and wiped her face. To my surprise, she waved it towards my face. "Want to taste?" It's not a female's cum but I still sucked her hand clean.

 *****POV Ashley*****

I wanted to continue this. So I started sucking Samurott's cock. It felt longer than it really is in my mouth. Maybe it's just me, but who knows. Serperior was the next to take action and she started grinding her cunt against mine. That made me moan. Although it was muffled by Samurott's cock. I licked it as it was in my mouth. As well as sucking it. Samurott was showing that he liked it. Serperior's getting attention this time. As Serperior grinded my pussy, I grinded right back.

To my surprise, both Serperior and Samurott took it up a notch. I felt Serperior's leafy tail go up my ass. Samurott started face fucking me. I was still licking and wrapping his cock with my tongue as he was face fucking me. I'm glad that I'm doing this with my pokemon. I started to feel close to them again. Just different this time. A bit closer. Samurott and Serperior went deeper with time passing. I finally started to gag on Samurott's huge cock. "I'm gonna cum into your throat."

"And I'll coat both our cunts with my cum." I can't speak with Samurott's cock in my mouth and throat, but I still tried. Samurott and Serperior understood me. "She's cumming with us." They went as deep in me as possible. Which was easier for Serperior's tail. We all came symmutainiously.

 *****POV Samurott*****

I felt her swallow my cum. I pulled out of her mouth. "That tastes a bit salty." I'm guessing it would be related to my type. The salt water in the oceans. I remembered how Serperior's cum tasted minty. _Does all types have a distinct taste. And would it go for all grass types and all water types._

Serperior gestured for me to take Ashley's ass. I would gladly do that. Serperior went with Ashley's pussy again.

Serperior started grinding Ashley's pussy again. I went into her ass with one swift thrust. I prefer to fuck Serperior, but I have nothing negative to say for either of them. I kept fucking Ashley's ass when she said something. "I'm loving all this."

Serperior and I both said "Your welcome." and continued with what we were doing. I was going faster and harder. Eventually Serperior did something.

 *****POV Serperior*****

I wanted something in my cunt and Ashley's cunt. Samurott was busy with Ashley's ass, and Emboar doesn't need to know about this. So I did something. I sent out both vines. One for my cunt, one for Ashley's. She and I gasped as they went in, but those quickly turned to moans

I kept extending the vines and taking up more space inside our cunts. Ashley wasn't a virgin, otherwise I would have come across her hymen already. I played with her tits using my leafy hands. Eventually my vines took up so much space there was no point to putting in more. I solved that problem by moving my vines all around in our cunts.

"I'm gonna cum soon."

Samurott responded first. "Same here."

Ashley spoke up al well. "Don't forget about me. I'm going to cum."

Samurott pulled Ashley so he went as deep as he could. He came that moment. A second later, both Ashley and I came. That coated my vines in white. We all collapsed on the bed to rest. "That was amazing. Thank you."

"Your welcome Ashley." Samurott and I looked at each other and noticed the other one said the same thing.

We went on to win the battle the next day. Ashley was definitely more bonded with Samurott and I. I also had an egg and it hatched into a beautiful Snivy. She looked like me. In battle, she was more like Samurott, but outside of battle, she was more like me.

 **I just added that last part because I felt the need to explain a bit. Don't ask why.**

 **I honestly think that these two parts of this one story are the best I've wrote for this. Remember to check out my new pokelemon check out my mystery dungeon if you're interested. Anyways, I will see you next time. Bye.**


	7. F Charmeleon x M Human

**Welcome back to my pokephilia collection. Well this is the next chapter. A female Charmeleon and a male human. Requested by princetigermasters. You will get a surprise that you may not expect. Lets get started.**

I was at Mt Moon, but got lost. I looked all around. I'm outside at nighttime, but still lost. I know where I am. I'm somewhere in the Kanto mountains. Unless I somehow made it to Jhoto. _No, doubt that._ I started to lose hope of getting to a town when I saw a faint light in the distance. _Maybe that's a town._ I followed the light.

Soon I got tired. The light was closer, but not close enough. I just collapsed on the ground, too exausted to continue. I just went to close my eyes. Before I did, _I swear that the light was coming closer._

I awoke in a cave. It was illuminated by a little fire. Across from me was a Charmeleon. "Charmeleon. Char, leon." The Charmeleon was pointing at the fire and me while it said that. I'm guessing that the fire is for me.

"Well thank you for the fire to keep me warm." Charmeleon gave me some roasted berries to eat. "Thanks." I ate a few berries when I noticed something. I started to smell something that was off. Just something about it pleased my nose. I smelled the berries and determined that wasn't it. But I couldn't see any food cooking, or flowers, and Charmeleon typically can't use sweet scent. Actually now that I look at Charmeleon a little more, It had a flower right at its little horn sorta thing. That suggests that Charmeleon might be a girl. "Are you female?"

"Char." She also nodded her head.

That confirms her gender. Now I don't have to look at her as an it. That also might confirm the scent. "Charmeleon," She looked in my direction. "do you know what that smell is?"

"Meleon." She blushed as she said this. I don't know what she said that would make her blush. That was until she sat down, revealing her swollen sex. She rubbed it for a second, bringing out a moan.

"Are you in heat?" She nodded. She was really blushing now. Maybe it's from her revealing her sex to a human and admitting she's in heat. Well there's nothing that I can really do about that.

Actually, there is something I can do. "Charmeleon, I can help." People are going to look down upon me if they find out what I'll do. I'll just make sure they never find out. I crawled over to her and rubbed her pussy with my hand. She looked at me while letting me know that she liked it. So I rubbed a bit more till I got bored. So I pulled her into a kiss while I played with her clit. She was definitely getting into it now. And the scent of her pussy was getting stronger. My cock became erect. It needed attention, and so does Carmeleon.

I stopped playing with her clit. "Chaarrr." She said that sadly.

"Don't worry, just wait." I picked up Charmeleon and put her on top of me after I lied down. I then picked her up for a second and positioned my cock with her pussy. As much as pokephilia is looked down upon by some people, I can't help it when she's the only female here. Let alone that there's probably no other humans in this area. "Here goes nothing."

I thrusted into her pussy as I let her fall onto my cock. Then Charmeleon started riding me like I was a Ponyta. It was so hot and tight inside her pussy. She was bouncing more and more. I was thrusting harder. "Charrr!"

"Yeah, you really like this." We kept going at it. She was moaning as she rode me like a Rapidash. "I'm going to cum soon."

"Charmeleon." A bit after that something weird happened. A bright light emitted from Charmeleon. I closed my eyes, that's how bright it was. Plus I'm right in front of it. When the light died down, I opened my eyes again. Instead of the three foot seven inch, reddish orange lizard that I was fucking, there was a five foot seven inch, orange dragon on top of me. "Chaarrizarrd."

How ever a pokemon that evolves by level, you know what, I'm not questioning. I like this pussy more than the pre-evolved form. I came a few moments later. Charizard came right after. Our cum leaked all over the area on my body.

Charizard got off me after she was done cumming. She rested her hands against a boulder. I'm assuming that she was gonna go to sleep, I thought we were done. Appears I was wrong. Charizard hooked the end of her tail around me and pulled me closer. She then poked the base of her tail with one of her wings. She lifted her tail seconds later. "Your tail hole?" She nodded her head. "Okay." She looked forwards.

I positioned my cock my her tail hole and thrusted in. She was tighter here compared to her pussy. I liked that. I started thrusting in and out. Charizard was moaning loudly as I fucked her ass harder with each passing moment. Even though I thought this was wrong earlier, I love it now. Charizard pushed on me a bit with her tail so that I went deeper. She used a small flamethrower, showing that she was loving this. "I'm gonna cum in your ass Charizard."

"Chaarr." I pulled on Charizard so that I went deeper inside her. She also pushed me deeper with her tail. My cum filled her up. She let out a huge flamethrower that melted the boulder in front of us. She collapsed onto the cave floor as she came, because the boulder that she used for support is gone. I fell on top of her.

"I love you Charizard. That was the best I've had." Charizard nodded in agreement. "Hey, you can join me on my journey. Would that be nice? We could have more times like this."

"Charizard." She spoke with happiness in her voice.

"I'll catch you tomorrow. For now, we can rest." She nodded. I just dozed off, still inside her.

 **Well that's it for this one. I have more to do now that I have my pokelemon collection up. I have a few things to work on at the moment. Anyways, I'll see you next time.**


	8. M Pokemon x M Human

**I am back from this thing called my life. thor94 has requested a male human with a male pokemon. So that's what I'll do. The point of view will be the human. The pokemon however, I feel like making you read to find out. And this will focus a little less on the sex and more on the character's feelings, reaction, after the event, etc.**

 **P.S. That is not a typo with the person's name. That is actually how the name is. Don't ask me why. If you have questions, ask thor94.**

 **Don't ask questions. I will find out from thor94 if you did. Then perhaps I might say something about your name. Lets get this started.**

I was traveling through some woods with Leafeon at my side. We just wanted to get out. I wanted to do my next gym battle. Leafeon wanted the sunlight. And I can understand why. She's a grass type, while the trees here cover the ground beneath our feet from the sun. I couldn't care much, but Leafeon has gotten into loving the sun. Whatever, I want my pokemon to be happy.

"Leaf."

"We should see the edge of the forest soon. No need to worry." She looked ahead, then felt something. I don't know if it was her feelings, from when she was beaten by a Flareon. It could be something she stepped on. I looked back and saw something small retreat into the bush. _Must have been a Budew._ I just looked forward again. Then before I knew it, I ended up tripping on something. I crashed onto the forest floor and Leafeon looked back at me. I looked at my feet and saw they were entangled in some vines. The vines started pulling me backwards. "Leafeon, help" She moved and was readying her leaf blade. Before she could attack the vines, some spores came and paralyzed her. Whatever has me, must also know stun spore.

"Leafeon! I'll get you!" I grabbed her off the ground so she could at least be with me.

"Leaf, leon." She was clearly scared. Part of it might be my own scared feelings. Some powder came onto me and I knew it was sleep powder when my eyes started to close.

I woke up and looked around. My clothes were on the ground, I was hanging in the air. Vines were holding me up. Leafeon, still paralyzed, was of to the side, facing me. Some other vines just finished making my dick hard. I was wondering what was going on when a Tangrowth came out from the shadows. That explains a lot. "What are you doing?"

"Tang." The Tangrowth let out a few vines that started creeping towards me through the air. I was scared of what they were going to do. And I had every reason to. Those few vines went strait into my butt. It felt weird that pokemon was having sex with me, especially a male. I'm assuming Tangrowth is a male. You don't really know 100% with these pokemon from the first encounter. The few vines were thrusting slowly at first.

I felt scared. The vines started thrusting faster and I got more scared. I looked at Leafeon. She was afraid of what was happening. And unless your pokemon is cruel, they'd be afraid of something like this happening to you as well.

The vines holding me in the air let go. I fell and crashed into the forest floor. Within a second of that, the vines started fucking me again. This time, there was more because the few that held me were added in. "Leafeeoonn!" But there was still nothing that she could do to help me. It was obvious she wanted to help. The vines were thrusting so fast and hard that it hurt me every second. I was unable to do anything and neither was Leafeon. I started to cry.

"Tang-ang-ang-ang." He was laughing at my emotional and physical pain, as well as Leafeon's emotional pain.

Tangrowth started bringing out other vines. I wondered what these ones were for when they started slapping my ass. That had its own pain, but it got intense because of the vines that were fucking me there.

After a bit, he finally stopped. I thought he got bored and wanted to move on. Oohh how I was wrong. He took the vines he had out already and added a some more. He put a few vines into me mouth as a gag. Then he thrusted all those vines into my ass. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Leafeon screamed and Tangrowth gagged her as well. I was in so much pain.

Once Tangrowth finally finished, he just pulled out the vines. Before he could leave, I yelled. "Tangrowth! I will get you!" He turned and faced me again. I ran to my bag and took a lum berry. I tossed it to Leafeon so she wasn't paralyzed. She came back to my side.

I was afraid of what Tangrowth could do while Leafeon was terrified. Tangrowth let out a bunch of vines and they headed towards me and Leafeon. I braced myself.

But they never hit us. I looked to see what it was that delayed them. Before us was a twister. I tried to make sense of it. There was a big hole in the tree tops. Through the hole was a girl and a Grovyle on a Dragonite. Dragonite used hyper beam and Tangrowth ran away from it. The Dragonite flew down to us.

"When did you get here?"

"Just in time apparently. Trust me, it can be terrifying. The same thing happened to me. But I had it from a Tentacruel."

"Well that must have sucked."

"At least you were on land. Tentacruel left me to die in the ocean. That's how I met Dragonite. He brought me ashore. And Grovyle was my starter."

"Well I had Eevee as a pet before I started. came across the mossy stone and she got excited. That's when I knew what evolution she wanted."

"Well I don't care how long you may suffer. I'll be there to travel with you. And I know Dragonite and Grovyle will want to help."

"Thanks. And I think Leafeon has gained a fear of vines."

"We can help there as well. Come on, the last thing you need is to be here."

"Leafeon." She agreed. We all walked away, with my hope that I never meet a Tangrowth like that again.

 **I decided to make it that way so that I could connect multiple of my stories. I liked having to different characters that could connect like that. Even to the tentacles and vines part. I will be here to see you next time.**


	9. M Human X Kanto Eeveelutions(2 F 1 M)

**I have collected three pokephilia requests from one person. That would be TheDingo666.**

 **Each one includes multiple Eeveelutions. Depending on the region. So as you can guess, the first has the three evolutionary stone evolutions from Kanto, a female Vaporeon, a male Jolteon, and a female Flareon. The second has the two friendship evolutions from Jhoto, Espeon and Umbreon, both female. The third has the two evolutions at certain stone's locations from Sinnoh, Leafeon and Glaceon, both male.**

 **So the next few chapters will be these stories. Lets begin with the Kanto Eeveelutions.**

 _Where could I possibly be?_ I wondered to myself because a mischievous little Charmander stole my map, so I had no clue where to go or anything really. I just hoped that I wouldn't be stuck here for the rest of my life or something. I kind of want to be able to see humans again. Not that I don't like my pokemon, I like them, it's just that I would like to be able to see my own kind.

I started to get a little lonely. Well I know three beings that could help. So I let out my three main pokemon. My fiery Flareon, my electrical Jolteon, and my watery Vaporeon.

"Hey guys, may as well let you stretch your legs and get some walking in while I'm lonely and lost." My Vaporeon seemed to be worried by the fact that I was lonely and lost. "Don't worry Vaporeon, I'm not lonely as long as I have you guys." This brought a smile to her face. "Come on, lets go."

When I said that, I noticed that a few snowflakes were falling. I hope it doesn't get too cold.

Articuno apparently doesn't like me right now. She had ended up starting a snowstorm, even though it wasn't deep in winter. Maybe it's just something about these mountains. Whatever it is, I don't plan on dying in a snow storm. My pokemon aren't agreeing with this either, as my flareon is trying to melt some of the snow. "There's no point at the moment Flareon." I was sort of losing hope because first off, I had no clue if I was even within a few miles of civilization, and second off, this snow storm is helping _absolutely nothing_.

I was losing hope until I thought I saw something. I tried to make out what it is, which wasn't helping because it was getting dark. "Mind trying flamethrower?" Flareon let out some flames as I asked. My eyes followed them, still pondering on what I see. Before I knew it, the flames went into what I saw. _Couldn't be. I'm I that lucky?_ I started running and as I got closer, I could clearly tell what it was. My pokemon started running after me, right towards a cave. _Thank you Arceus._

Once we got in the cave, I noticed something. There was a little pile of wood. Must have been from the last person who took refugee here. I was freezing alongside Jolteon and Vaporeon. Vaporeon especially, since she's pretty close to being water molecules, clearly affected by temperature. Meanwhile, Flareon was just starting to get cold. _Lucky fire type._ I wonder what it would be like having an internal flame sack.

I grabbed some of the wood and set it up for a fire. All I needed now was Flareon. "Hey Flareon, use flamethrower on this." I was pointing at the wood. He used flamethrower instantly, heating up my hand because it was so close. I quickly pulled away. I looked and saw that the wood was now on fire. "Hey, I'm going to rest for a bit. You three can play."

Jolteon got warm by the fire before joining Flareon. It took a bit longer, but Vaporeon joined in on the fun as well. I just rested with my eyes closed.

I awoke just in time as something happened. My pokemon were playing around and using their moves. Couldn't be too bad, right? Well a few moments after I woke up, Vaporeon accidentally used hydro pump on the fire I had going. That is what fully woke me. "Vaporeon! Why would you do that?" I was yelling the whole thing at Vaporeon. I clearly didn't think at that moment. I saw tears starting to collect in her eyes. Now I feel horrible. She was the first one I had out of these three. I had a bond slightly closer to her than the other two. And now she's the only one I've ever yelled at.

Flareon and Jolteon seemed to tense as this is the first time I've yelled. I got up and slowly walked closer to Vaporeon. She took a step back with each step I took forward. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just that the fire was the only thing keeping us warm inside this cave. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Vaporeon stopped moving once I got close. I got onto my knees and hugged her. She still cried a little into my shoulder, and I even let out a few tears of my own. It didn't really affect her though with her water absorb ability and all. Once we both finished, I asked her for forgiveness.

"Vapor."

"Thank you. But we still have one problem. How are we supposed to keep warm now. There wasn't any extra fire wood. So now what?"

By now Flareon and Jolteon were fine. The first thing I got after asking that was Flareon speaking. Vaporeon seemed shocked by what she said. Vaporeon argued back a little, but Flareon held her ground. "Just what are you guys talking about? Because this is one of those times when I don't understand you." Flareon and Jolteon walked over to where Vaporeon and I were.

I thought Flareon was going to keep us warm or something. But I knew I was wrong when Jolteon pushed Vaporeon over. He then started pawing at, her pussy. Well, more so rubbing it. Vaporeon was moaning when Flareon came up to me. I was wondering what she wanted me to do until she turned so her pussy was basically in my face.

I knew I shouldn't be doing this with my pokemon. They may have done it together when I wasn't around, but for me to join in? Flareon whimpered at my lack of action. I started licking her pussy because I didn't want her to be disappointed. _My, did Flareon taste sweet._ I loved it. I wanted to taste more of her pussy juices. So I kept licking. I could tell she liked it, as she pushed her pussy into my face, wanting more. And I was glad to lick more and even stick my tongue inside her. She moaned louder when I did this.

I sort of forgot about Vaporeon and Jolteon because I was too busy with Flareon. Vaporeon was the one to remind me as I felt her mouth around my cock. I moved my head for one second so I could se what was going on. I just replaced my tongue with my fingers for Flareon pussy. Vaporeon was sucking my cock. Jolteon then mounted Vaporeon and started fucking her. I went back to eating Flareon. Vaporeon was moaning, which vibrated my cock, causing me to make my own pleasure sounds, stimulating Flareon even more. So in a way, Jolteon's affecting Flareon, despite the fact he's not psychic and he's not even close to her. Flareon loved it none the less.

Vaporeon moaned out loud, and I'm assuming she came. Once again, that made me moan into Flareon's pussy because it vibrated my cock. Flareon came next, all over my face. A bit after that, I came at the same time as Jolteon.

All three eeveelutions sat to the side after a mini cleanup. "This time, I want some choice on how we go." They all nodded their heads. "Vaporeon," She looked at me. I could see that she had some lust within her eyes. I knew what she wanted. "Go ahead." Vaporeon jumped with joy, and then went to position her cunt with my cock. I was going to wait until Jolteon and Flareon were ready, but she already was grinding my cock. "You two are free to do your own thing." I only said that because Vaporeon was begging for me.

"You ready?"

"Vaporeon." I started thrusting inside her when she said that. She moaned as I fucked her, and I actually liked it as well. You know, it's not so bad. I could also hear Flareon moaning. So I looked over, and sure enough, Jolteon had Flareon occupied. Jolteon was fucking her doggy style. I looked back at Vaporeon, and I could see that she was enjoying this a lot. "Vap, vaporeon." I didn't quite understand that. So I guessed, and started going a bit faster. She nodded her head in approval, I guessed right.

Not to long after, I noticed something. Jolteon had let Flareon lwad him over to me for one reason. I looked to my side because she poked at my head, and she kissed me right away. This caught me by surprise. I was going to break it, but Jolteon was still fucking her, so she kept having to go forward into my mouth. That did help her a bit to overpower my tongue with her own. Plus she was moaning into my mouth, which made the kiss feel a bit different.

I could feel my climax coming, but couldn't really say anything about it with Flareon's mouth there. Flareon parted and moaned out loud alongside Jolteon's little hollar, signifying they both came. So I just focused on finishing with Vaporeon. I could feel her walls clamp onto my cock. She came at the same moment as I did.

"That was wonderful." I didn't have much to say after that. I honestly didn't. think that I would enjoy that with a pokemon, more so _my_ pokemon.

All of my pokemon clearly enjoyed it too. Though we were all tired, it was clear that we've enjoyed our session. I saw that the blizzard was going down a bit, but it was still snowing. I pulled Vaporeon off of me, and Jolteon out of Flareon. Then I arranged us so Flareon's heat could keep us warm while we slept. "Goodnight guys."

 **And that's the end. I finished these three chapters earlier, but was busy with life. So I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Remember that the next chapter will be the second of TheDingo666's requests. Goodbye for now.**


	10. F Human X M Sinnoh Eeveelutions

**This chapter is the second out of three. I'm going to have the Jhoto eeveelutions last because those are my favourites. That means that this one will be the one with the Sinnoh eeveelutions. As I said, all these were requested by TheDingo666.**

 **Now, onto Sinnoh!**

I was at my house back in Twinleaf Town. I came back here because Lucian thought I needed a break from being at the pokemon league. And it appears that he was right. My pokemon are enjoying being able to have fun more often. And I've been enjoying this break just as much as my pokemon. It's still fine there as they have Cynthia who takes my place whenever I'm doing something. Just like when I went to the battle frontier for a while.

My two best pokemon were pets I had when I was young. Both of them male Eevees. One's now a Leafeon while the other is a Glaceon. They've always been a little competitive. I never really knew why, but that seemed to help them in battles, their competitive drive.

I then heard a crash downstairs. I ran down to see what it was. One of my other pokemon, my Gabite, was standing by the television. The television however, was laying on the ground. I looked at him. Almost instantly, Gabite pushed it so that it was standing.I went and looked at it. The television was fine, it just fell, that's all. "Gabite, you have to be a little more careful, okay?" He nodded in response. "You know I'm not mad, it's just that this isn't my place. We can't just replace the tv like Flint did with my computer. Just be careful and go do something."

Leafeon and Glaceon came into the house as Gabite went upstairs. I was wondering what they're talking about. "Leaf leon, eon."

"Gal glace."

"Hey guys." Both of then stopped talking their pokemon language and looked at me. "I'm going to watch a movie, care to join?" Both of them went amd sat on the couch. Usually my mom doesn't like my pokemon on the couch, but these two are the clean ones, so it should be fine. She just doesn't like my pokemon such as Gabite and Muk.

I chose a movie and put it in the dvd player.

I didn't really want to give either of my two pokemon more attention, so I motioned for them to move apart a little and I sat in between. The movie started.

The movie finished now, but things happened during it. I noticed the near the middle, Glaceon moved closer to me. I don't know, but I think as a result, Leafeon moved closer than Glaceon. A bit later, Glaceon noticed this and leaned against me. Leafeon then placed his paws on my lap and layed down. I couldn't really make sense of this while they did it, but I want to know now that the movie was over.

"Okay guys, what were you doing?"

Leafeon and Glaceon looked at each other. Threy both started talking and I couldn't understand them. I yelled for my Gardevior. I knew she would be close to me with how protective that species can be. She can be a translator for right now.

She came in the house and yelled at Glaceon and Leafeon. That shut them up. "Glaceon first."

He started talking and Gardevior translated with telepathy. _'I thought that if I got closer to you, you might pay more attention.'_

"Now Leafeon."

Same result as before. _'I didn't want Glaceon to have more attention. So I went closer than him.'_

"Why must you guys always be competing?"

They both started talking at once. Gardevior seemed to get the rough idea. _'They both are competing over you basically. For your attention.'_

"Now why must that be? You both know that I love you two equally and slightly more than my other pokemon." Gardevior's the only one who understood this. I loved them more because of them being my pets beforehand. None of my other pokemon paid attention to that.

Leafeon was the only one to speak. Glaceon seemed nervous to say why. _'Leafeon has loved you more than just family. He sort of wants you as a mate, but he knows that you're a human while he's a pokemon. And even though he never admitted it, Glaceon loves you the same way.'_ Gardevior paused. _'I'll go up and bring Gabite outside with Muk and Riolu.'_ Gardevior used teleport and I'm assuming that she took Gabite out within seconds of her getting up there.

"You two want me as a mate?" They both nodded. "You love me that much? Wow, I didn't expect this." And I didn't. I more so thought that it may have been Gardevior or Riolu because their species seem more connected to humans. But I can't just leave them alone. They've been with me as Eevees when I was younger.

"Okay, but please don't think that I'll do this all the time."

"Glac!"

"Leaf!"

I'm glad my mom wasn't home right now. I started by taking off my shirt. I then started to take off my bra, but Leafeon ripped it off once I undid the back. Someone was eager. Glaceon waited until I moved my hands. I invited them onto my chest, one for each of my tits. Leafeon was playing with my rightwhile Glaceon was more calm with my left. He licked it and rubbed it a bit with his paws. Glaceon even came up and kissed me, while rubbing my left tit. His mouth was warmer than I thought, with it being slightly cool. Leafeon saw this and once Glaceon moved, Leafeon kissed me.

Leafeon pushed me so I was laying on the couch. I could tell he wanted some attention for himself, as he presented his cock to my face, fairly close to my mouth. I licked it once and he groaned in pleasure. I licked it again with the same result. Then I took it in my mouth and started sucking. He was enjoying it more now. Leafeon even, just barely, brushed my right tit with his tail.

Glaceon had reached the point where he was a bit bored of my tit. He walked to my lower region, but was disappointed when I still had my pants on. I couldn't tell this until I heard him wimpering. He was still rubbing my tit with his tail to occupy himself. I did my best to undo my belt and pulled my pants down a bit. Glaceon got excited and pulled them down the rest of the way for me. My panties were soaked with pre-cum from the treatment my tits had.

I went to pull them down as well, but Glaceon did it for me. He understands that I'm busy with Leafeon's cock in my mouth. So I just continued sucking while Glaceon did what he wanted. He licked it once, causing me to let out a muffled moan. But as I suspected, he knew about it, and gave my pussy a few more licks. Leafeon had gotten a bit bored himself, so he started face fucking me a bit. It seems he wants his own actions added in all the time.

Glaceon was eating me out better than I've ever been before. And that's saying a lot. He was reaching just about ever sensitive spot that he could reach. And it felt _soo_ good every time he reached one. I did my best to participate with my mouth, but all I could do was lick Leafeon's cock as it went in and out.

Finally, I couldn't take any more. Without any warning, I came all over Glaceon's face and some of the couch. Despite the fact I told Gabite about being careful, I wasn't very careful myself right then. I wanted to clean it up once we were done, but Glaceon had already started cleaning. That included my pussy. I licked Leafeon's cock more, eager to make him cum as Glaceon has done to me. And sure enough, he started shooting his seed into my mouth. And it wasn't long before he finished.

Glaceon had finished cleaning, and the first thing he did was come up to kiss me once Leafeon moved. I gladly accepted the kiss, and it was wonderful. Part of the reason Glaceon did that was so I could taste my pussy for myself. And I loved it.

I passionately made out with Glaceon, until we slipped off the couch. I realized why. Leafeon had poked at my pussy with his cock, and I sort of reacted, while I was on the edge of the couch in the first place. I fell on top of Glaceon, and I felt something long and hard rubbing my tits. He's aroused, that's pretty obvious.

Leafeon jumped down from the couch and aligned his cock with my pussy. I didn't see it, but I could tell because he thrusted into me within seconds. I don't want to flatten Leafeon or anything, and I just barely got steadily off of Glaceon before Leafeon started. So I really can't move at the moment. I could tell Glaceon wanted some of the action, as he was rubbing my breasts with his cock. But I couldn't hold them around it, because I was occupied with not flattening Glaceon. He wimpered when I didn't react. "I'm sorry," I ment to say more, but couldn't because I was moaning from Leafeon's actions.

Glaceon just took action into his own paws, because I couldn't do anything with him underneath me. Glaceon carefully got out from under me, then spoke to Leafeon. Now without Glaceon under me, I can move safely. I was about to let myself drop, when I felt Glaceon thrust into my ass hole. If I dropped myself, then they wouldn't have their own little space. They'd be crammed together. So I just held myself up until they were done.

Now with both of them fucking me from behind, I was pushed forwards quite a bit every time they thrusted into me. "Harder." They both responded and went harder and deeper. I was moaning a lot as they both were doing this. I could feel my climax coming this time, so I could actually tell them. "I'm gonna cum." They both went as hard as they could for that last bit before I came. They both came seconds later.

"I never thought that's why you two were competitive. But I love you none the less."

"Leafeon!"

"Glaceon."

"Lets rest." We cuddled together on the floor and fell asleep.

 **That's all. I. hope you liked it. The next one will be the Johto eeveelutions. Bye.**


	11. M Human X F Johto Eeveelutions

**This is going to be the final chapter of the three eeveelution stories. I've done the Kanto ones and the Sinnoh ones, and the Kalos one wasn't requested. That means that this will have my favourite eeveelutions, Espeon and Umbreon. The eevee family is also amongst my favourite pokemon.**

 **I have been glad that someone requested these. So please thank TheDingo666 if you like these three chapters. Now lets see how it goes with the friendship eeveelutions.**

"Here looks like a nice place." I was training my two pokemon in the mountains, but I want to see how they do at the same time right now. So I stopped in this clearing by the river. I'm going to have Espeon and Umbreon battle each other. "You ready?" Both Espeon and Umbreon cried out in joy.

As much of a family us three are, those two enjoy battling each other. More like playing half the time, but they enjoy it even when it's a battle. And they can have pretty even battles, despite, Espeon's type weakness.

I mentioned us as a family, because my parents had to leave one time, and they never came back. Not because they don't love me, there was just problems, and none of them wanted to get me involved. So I've been living with my two Eevees and we manage to take care of each other. I even specially taught them both heal pulse, so they can take care of each other during a double battle. These two girls are the family that I have, and I'm family to them. They even evolved quickly because of our family bond, due to their evolution by friendship.

"Before we start, you know that this is between you two only, so no heal pulse." They both know this, but I'm just saying it to make sure. I raised my hand into the air. Both Espeon and Umbreon got into battle ready stances. "Let the battle, begin!" I lowered my hand quickly and they started.

Umbreon ran at Espeon while she did the same. Umbreon began with night slash, while Espeon's eyes flashed. I knew at that moment that she's gotten smarter to using future sight. Both of them know that it won't do anything, she's just doing it to show me that she's gotten used to this.

Espeon then dodged Umbreon's night slash and used swift. Umbreon got up quickly and used night slash successfully.

The battle went well. They both did their best and gave it everything they had. It was pretty even throughout. Despite the fact I said no heal pulse, Espeon aimed it away from Umbreon so she had access to last resort. That strategy was nice.

"You both did amazing." They were happy about the battle, but they both seemed a little depressed in a way. They both deserved some rest. And it was getting dark anyways. "Come on, lest rest here and go in the morning." Espeon gave a little smile. "But first, firewood is a must."

Espeon volunteered to watch the stuff while I get firewood with Umbreon's help. While I was collecting some wood, I noticed that Umbreon was a little off. I don't know how to explain it. She just was a little slow, like something bothered her.

We got back and I started the fire. I cooked some rawst berries above the fire and split them between us. The only thing is, both of them like when I cook the berries. Espeon seemed a bit hesitant on eating. Something is up, and I want to know what.

I at least waited till they were finished. "Okay then, what is wrong? You've both been a bit different since the battle. Did something happen that I didn't see?" And I wouldn't be too surprised if something did happen. Both of them have been injured during battles before.

They both seemed hesitant to answer. Something is definitely up. "Is it something I did?" Umbreon shook her head no. "You know you two can tell me anything. I want to help you with any problems you may have. So please tell me what's wrong."

I was prepared for any problem. Well almost any problem. I wasn't prepared for what Espeon did next. She sort of sat down and spread her hind legs. So I was left looking at Espeon's swollen sex. Now this is one problem I wasn't prepared for.

"Would this be the same for you Umbreon?"

She nodded and revealed her own pussy.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're in heat? I could have caught a male pokemon for both of you." They both shook their heads when I said this. "No other pokemon? Well then who might you want?"

Umbreon was the first to react. She walked over to me and placed her paw on my chest. "Me?"

"Umbreon!"

"Espeon!"

 _They both want me?_ I never thought that our family relationship would become this way. I want the best for both of them. I don't want them to go into heat again, and have nothing I could do because they don't want other pokemon. "If that is your only choice, then I accept. I want the best for both of you. And I don't want there to be problems between us. So I'd be fine relieving you of your heat."

Both of them got excited at this. I didn't care what other people may think, I care about my two girls. "Let's get started."

Umbreon placed a paw right near my crotch, and I knew she wanted it out. I took off my pants and boxers, and Espeon came over to me. I sat down, and they both started licking my cock. It became erect quickly. I didn't want to be the only one getting attention, so I reach down and rubbed both their cunts a little bit. They moaned at this, and responded by licking my cock some more.

This went on until I started fingering them with two fingers each. They gasped loudly upon my actions. Umbreon took my cock in her mouth, while Espeon got up and kissed me. I was a bit shocked at first, but got into it. I was still fingering them when they swapped. So now my cock was in Espeon's mouth. while I was left kissing Umbreon. I fingered them a bit fastee, and they swapped again. They kept on changing it so I had an equal amount of time kissing each of them.

I finally came, right during a change. Both Umbreon and Espeon got some of it on their rest ended up on the grass below us. They both came seconds later, covering my fingers in their juices.

I pulled my fingers out and they both turned around. Then Umbreon and Espeon started licking my fingers clean. I giggled a little bit while they did this. But when they were doing that, they accidentally grinded against my cock. That made them coo a little while they cleaned my fingers, and I giggled a bit more. They finished cleaning my fingers and were going to turn back, when I kept them from turning. We all liked when they were grinding against my cock. I wanted to continue that. So I rubbed my cum off their faces, and they went to cleaning that. And they continued grinding. It felt so good with them doing this. And it seems that they'd continue as long as they had something to clean off my fingers.

Umbreon seemed to realize more than Espeon about how they were grinding. She started grinding a little harder. This slightly pushed my cock more against Espeon's sex. So she let out a loud moan because my cock was rubbing against her more. Umbreon let out a little giggle, it seems to be the fact that she had the upper hand. Espeon didn't like this, so she grinded harder. By now they had finished cleaning my fingers, and were just having a little battle of grinding. While enjoying seeing the two eeveelutions going back and forwards, and enjoying them grinding against my cock, I mainly just sat back and relaxed. Espeon had the upper hand now, and Umbreon didn't like that. Now it was Espeon's turn to giggle at Umbreon.

But even thought I enjoyed this, I could feel my climax coming again. "I'm gonna cum!" _Boy, what a mistake._ This excited them, and what did they do? They continued grinding, but much harder than before. Now my cock was beginning to hurt just a little bit. Thankfully, before it could get worse, they both came. I came seconds later, and their rear ends and my cock was covered in our cum.

Neither Umbreon or Espeon bothered to clean up this time. By now it was dark, and the only light was from the fire. Not a problem. Umbreon lit up her rings, giving us more light. Espeon also had her little jewel give off a soft glow. Now we all had our own lights. Umbreon's ring, Espeon's jewel, and the fire I set up.

They both talked a bit and came to an agreement. It was pretty obvious what they agreed on when Umbreon positioned her sex with my cock, while Espeon position hers in my face. Before we started, I remembered something.

Umbreon and Espeon were still virgins. Because they've never mated with a pokemon, and this is the first time the idea was suggested. I didn't want to be the cause of such pain for either of them.

Both of them whimpered because I wasn't doing anything. I didn't have the nerve to take their virginities right now. Maybe another time, but not now. I picked them up and put them to the side. Umbreon wasn't too happy. "I'm sorry, but your both virgins. Now if I mated with you, I'd break your hymen. So you'd be in pain for a bit. I don't want to be the one who does this to you."

Espeon understood this. Same with Umbreon, but she was still a bit disappointed.

I didn't expect what happened next. Espeon, not liking Umbreon to be disappointed like this, reached over with her tail. Then she started thrusting her tail in Umbreon, and she bursted into tears. I went to comfort her, but Espeon used heal pulse. She's so smart. I hadn't thought of that.

Espeon pulled her tail out. Umbreon respectively did the same thing. Thrusted her tail a bit, then used heal pulse to stop Espeon's tear flow.

"You two are so smart." They both looked at me happily. Espeon's expression was the first one to include question. "Yes, we may begin."

Umbreon stood there and wiggled her rear a little. She wanted me to go doggy style. I positioned myself. Espeon waited for her turn. But she started it by kissing Umbreon. I started thrusting into Umbreon. Due to her smaller size, she was tight. I'm guessing Espeon would be the same. When they would part for air, Umbreon would moan loudly or coo her name. Then Espeon would silence her again by kissing. I went a bit harder, trying to be careful of her smaller size. Umbreon's moans and coos got louder when I did this.

Once again, I could feel that my climax was near. I sort of wanted to go my hardest, but resisted the urge because Umbreon was smaller. Umbreon actually told me that she's fine with it. Okay, so I started thrusting as fast as I could, still being slightly careful. I felt her walls tighten, and that was it for me. I came within Umbreon, and that was her end point. She parted from kissing Espeon and moaned so loud, it may as well have been hyper voice. She did that while cumming on my cock.

I pulled out of Umbreon, and she couldn't stand up very well. I see that's the end for Umbreon. "Your turn Espeon." She cooed her name, then told me how she wanted it. Espeon wanted me to go at her against the tree stump. Makes sense. It's still a tree, in a way, but close enough to the ground that she could still kiss Umbreon. I picked her up and positioned us both. Umbreon stumbled over here, still wanting to kiss Espeon like she had done.

Espeon cooed for me to begin. So I started thrustin inside her, careful of her smaller size like I was with Umbreon. As I suspected, she was tight. But Espeon, it seems, is slightly tighter than Umbreon. Then I remembered, Espeon's smaller by ten centimeters / four inches. Umbreon cooedfrom where she was sitting, Espeon moved her head down, and they started kissing. As before, they would part fo air, Espeon would moan or coo this time, and they'd kiss again. Eventually, I went a bit harder, keeping in mind that she's slightly smaller than Umbreon. Her sounds came to be a bit louder.

I could feel that my climax was near fir the last time tonight. Not that I couldn't go longer, I didn't want my girls to go longer than they should. I came within Espeon, and she came moments later. I pulled out and saw our cum leaking from her sex. I looked at Umbreon when she tried to stand, and noticed she had a small pool of mine and her own cum underneath her. Both of them were beginning to fall asleep.

I went and put out the fire, grabbed my bag, and came back. When I came back, Espeon and Umbreon were cuddled together, barely awake. I took off my sweater and placed it over them. "I'll love you no matter what Arceus or anyone thinks." They cooed in sync before falling asleep. I prepared my sleeping bag, and went to sleep in there.

 **I love writing these. I really enjoy it as much as writing my mystery dungeon. Sometimes more, sometimes less, but love it none the less. Remember that if you liked these three chapters, you have TheDingo666 to thank for the scenario and eeveelutions.**

 **I have lots of requests at the moment. So please, no more until I ask for more.**

 **I will see you eventually.**


	12. F Goodra X M Dragonite X M Human

**Welcome back. This one, requested by Zyxa12-ReBornX7, is between a female Goodra, a male Dragonite, and a male human. If you don't remember Zyxa, read my other collection. I've done some of his requests there as well. Anyways, this'll be from Goodra's perspective. Let it begin.**

I was alone right now. My trainer, Sammy, left with Dragonite because someone proposed a 1v1 battle. I know I could have fought the battle, but I did the last 1v1. That ment that it was Dragonite's turn for any battle of this kind.

So I was home alone, just resting in my room. I couldn't stop thinking about Dragonite now. I loved him, but I had no idea how he felt about me. How was I supposed to know when he was more of a battler. He had a soft side, yes, but was definitely a battler. "Ahh." I just couldn't stop thinking about him at the moment.

I got off my bed and headed towards my door. I reached for the knob and opened it a little, when I felt warm. My room's usually a bit colder, because I don't like the heat melting my goo and such. That helps me resist ice types a little, but I'm still a dragon.

So why did I feel warm? At least one thing's for sure, my mind was off of Dragonite.

I tried to think of reasons, when the warm feeling began to focus on one spot. I had forgotten about heat season. I just layed on the floor, and tried my best not to think about it. But my heat kept making sure it was on my mind. Oh, how much I needed some relief. But my arms were a bit small to reach.

What I did, I leaned forward, and reached with my antennae. My antennae was long enough to reach. Thank Arceus I have these. I rubbed my warm pussy with my antennae, making myself moan. Even if it didn't help one hundred percent, but it would be enough for now. I continued rubbing my pussy, enjoying the pleasure I was giving myself. I rubbed everywhere I could reach, moaning as I explored with my antennae.

But I still needed more than simply rubbing. I longed for a cock to be inside me. I needed someone to mate with me. I was thinking about how much I needed a cock to be inside me, when a single pokemon returned to my mind.

And I thought I finally stopped thinking about Dragonite. Now, I had more thoughts of Dragonite, quite a few of them including his manhood.

I slowly inserted my antennae into my pussy, moaning as I did so. When I started thrusting, I moaned, "Ahh, Dragonite." I thrusted my antennae harder, imagining that Dragonite was fucking me.

I could feel my climax coming. So I thrusted as hard as I could, and moaned Dragonite's name more. I also rubbed my tits, which were dd-cup, for extra stimulation.

Finally, I came, spilling my cum onto my bedroom floor as I pulled out my antennae. Little did I know, my door was open a crack, with peering eyes on the other side.

I heard some groans, and looked over. That's when I remembered my door a open a bit. I walked over and opened the door. I saw Dragonite just as he came onto the wall outside my door. "Dragonite! Were you watching the whole time?"

He jumped back when I said that. "Well, I-I, uhh." He paused after studering. "Not the entire time. Just long enough to know how you want me." I realized he ment how I moaned his name. "I kind of got carried away with watching you, and got aroused myself."

"I...I couldn't keep my mind off you. Soo, when my heat struck, I could only think of you mating with me." He looked at me, processing what I said.

"You loved me?"

"Yes Dragonite. I've loved you for a long time, and was too nervous about being rejected because I'm so gooey."

"I like your goo. It helped in battle to slide physical attacks right off." It was true, and brought a tiny smile to my face. "Plus the goo partially makes you who you are. You're beautiful whether you're a gooey Goodra, or a clean Delcatty. It doesn't matter because I don't care. You're gooey, and I like that. Just as I'd love you right back." Now I was blushing. I didn't expect him to say that, and that much.

My first reaction was to hug him. He was taken by surprise, but hugged back. Then I got out of the hug and kissed him. Now this, he expected, being that I hugged him first. I stepped back, realizing he was now covered in my goo. "Sorry, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I'm fine with this. Besides, I'm bound to get some on me if we're going to mate."

"Really?"

"Well I'd love to be your mate."

"Thank you Dragonite."

Slowly, but sure of what I wanted, I pulled Dragonite over to my bed. He didn't hesitate to walk behind me, being pulled by his arm. I layed on my bed and spread my legs, as we were both ready from my masturbation. Dragonite licked his maw at my invite, and aligned his cock with my pussy. I looked at his cock, must be twelve inches.

I nodded, and he thrusted into me, it being easier because of my gooey body. I gasped at first, but started moaning when he started pacing his thrusts. It felt wonderful having a cock inside me to relieve me of my heat. Now I had reason to be unable to keep Dragonite off my mind. I felt such a need for Dragonite, and now I belonged to him. He continued until I said something. "Harder Dragonite!"

"Okay." he responded by fucking me harder. And this brought out louder moans from me. I couldn't help but do that. I could feel my climax was closer to coming because of him going harder. As I did while I was masturbating, I started moaning Dragonite's name. "How's it feel with me actually here?"

I didn't know how to explain it. "Wonderful." He continued with fucking me, clearly enjoying it as much as I was. Now my climax was definitely closer. "I'm gonna cum!"

"I'll fill your cunt with my cum and mix it with your own." He went harder, eager to have us cum at the same time.

A bit after he went harder again, he pushed in as deep as he could go. I moaned as loud as I could, and we both came at that moment, filling me to the brink. The only factor that was keeping our cum inside me, was Dragonite's body still against mine. He pulled out, and our cum started leaking onto my bed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."

I nodded my head. Dragonite picked me up in his arms. He then carried me straight to the bathroom, and I realized my door was left open. I hope Sammy didn't hear us.

Sammy had a huge bathtub. And I liked that. So me and Dragonite could shower at once. Of course I wasn't going to shower entirely, just clean the cum from my lower region. Dragonite stepped in already. Before I stepped in, I checked outside. Then I looked at Dragonite and saw he had all the cum that leaked out on his arm. "Get in here." He stroked his cock once as an invite, telling me we can continue being dirty, while we clean up.

And I gladly accepted his invite, rubbing my hands down my body, but not reaching my nether regions. I stepped in the tub, and he continued the path, rubbing my pussy for a few seconds before grabbing the shower head. I turned the shower on, and stroked his cock for a few seconds with one of my antennas. He groaned, cleaning his arm of our cum. I leaned in and kissed him, as I joined on cleaning his arm. He splashed a little water the collected at our feet and me, and I splashed back once a bit more water collected. I took his arm, and rubbed my tit with it. He stopped, but went down.

He started cleaning my nether regions with his tongue, and I let out tiny moans. I pulled him back up, then started grinding against his cock. As I grinded, he groped my tits. With one hand, rubbing my body with the other. "Yes Dragonite. Explore my body." I enjoyed simply being touched. I liked being fucked and everything, but I truly enjoy this simple thing of being touched.

I heard a strange noise though. I passed it by, not caring to know what it was.

Dragonite looked behind me, but I continued with what I was doing. He did too, but he had his eyes on the bathroom door. I turned in time to see it slam shut after opening quickly. I panicked, and hid behind Dragonite.

The door opened again to reveal our trainer, Sammy. I felt so embarrassed. Having Dragonite see me masturbate was one thing, but to have Sammy see us doing dirty things in the bathroom. He's a human, while me and Dragonite are pokemon.

Dragonite was the one who broke the silence. "Heat season. This is what pushed Goodra to admit her love to me, we did mate already in her room, and were just cleaning up."

"You were, well, certainly dirty during your shower in that case." Sammy had taught me and Dragonite english, so he'd understand us easily.

"It's not your fault. Have you had a mate?"

"Yes, though I called her a girlfriend." By now I came out from behind Dragonite. I looked at Sammy. His eyes were traveling all over the place, I'm assuming to avoid looking at my pussy and Dragonite's cock. "Yes, we did dirty things too, but that's besides the point. You could have gone to a breeder or something for your heat."

Quite frankly, I felt insulted. I've lasted through my heat before, this was the first they've truly noticed it. "You know I've been your pokemon for multiple heat seasons."

"Yes, but," He had no comeback. I continued looking at Sammy, and eventually noticed something. There was a bulge in his pants, right at his crotch.

And I'm sure I know what it is. It's possible Dragonite may have noticed it too, but hasn't said anything. "Why you complaining? I can see a certain friend wants release." Sammy looked down, and covered his crotch. "Really? Neither me nor Dragonite are covering our sexes."

Sammy moved his hands, and I could see the bulge again. "Fine, okay. It's been a long while since I've been with my girlfriend, and your moans excited my friend."

Both Dragonite and I looked at each other. "You're the one being fucked. It's your choice whether or not to add in a human."

We both looked at each other for a few more seconds before looking at Sammy again. Sammy looked at me, from hearing what Dragonite said. "Sure, you can join in if you and your little friend want to."

"Never thought I'd want to go with my pokemon especially. But you never know of the future. I'd love to join you two." Sammy took of his clothes, and I looked right at his cock. His cock size was seven inches. Not as big as Dragonite, but it'll feel great anyways. He stepped into the shower with me and Dragonite, with enough space left for us all to move without difficulty.

I basically chose what position we're doing this in. I bent forward onto all fours, and let them chose the rest of the details. "You can go first Sammy."

"Thank you." is what he said as he went around and behind me. Dragonite came around front and presented his cock to my face.

I licked Dragonite's cock and he let out a groan. Sammy went into me slowly, and started with a slow pace for thrusting. I continued licking Dragonite's cock, with him responding each time. "Wow, you're pussy's wonderful Goodra."

Since I was only licking, haven't started sucking yet, I could respond. "Yes, she's wonderful." But Dragonite beat me to it.

I eventually took Dragonite's cock in my mouth, and it felt so much bigger. Yes, it felt huge in my pussy. But my mouth is a smaller space, so it felt bigger here than it did there. I started sucking, with more of a response from Dragonite.

Sammy had started going faster now. He didn't just go faster either, Sammy went harder as well. I would be moaning loudly for him, if not for the cock in my mouth.

I sucked on Dragonite harder, and he began taking simply actions. He rubbed my neck lightly, and I could tell that inspired Sammy. Sammy started rubbing his hands on my body as he fucked me. I was hungry for Dragonite's cum, but I stayed with how I was because I was enjoying Sammy and Dragonite touching my body.

Sammy had started fucking me really fast now. Despite that he wasn't as big a Dragonite or go as hard, he did go faster than Dragonite did. As he thrusted in and out of me, I could only respond by sucking Dragonite harder and lick him faster.

I could feel that my climax isn't too far. I sucked harder, hungry for Dragonite's cum. And it wasn't long before one of us came. Sammy came first, which threw me over the edge. I came immediately after Sammy, and Dragonite came soon after. I swallowed his cum as it came out, until he stopped.

And that seemed to be a problem. My stomach was filled with cum. My pussy wasn't as filled as it was when Dragonite fucked me, but still filled. I never felt so full before.

Sammy pulled out, and I opened my mouth for Dragonite to get out. I could barely stand, but I still did. "Again?" That was Sammy asking.

Despite that fact I didn't really feel like going again, I enjoyed it, and didn't want Dragonite or Sammy to be disappointed. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Dragonite was the one who looked out for me. Mainly because he watched me masturbate in addition to us having sex before Sammy joined. "We could go another time."

"No, I want to go again now." I wanted to go again because I wanted more for Sammy, and because I enjoyed them fucking me.

Dragonite lifted me up and positioned himself. I thought about what Sammy might do. Dragonite put me down onto his cock, and Sammy joined by thrusting into my ass. They both started off slow, but Sammy started a fair pace first. It wasn't long before Dragonite started a fair pace as well.

I kissed Dragonite, taking him by surprise. He got into it though. He accepted my tongue pushing into his mouth, and I accepted when he pushed into mine. The kiss was mainly to pass time until they were both going harder and faster.

I parted from the kiss. Dragonite looked me in the eyes, and I could tell he wanted that to last a bit longer. I didn't go back in. "Fuck me harder." Now Dragonite knew why I parted.

Both Dragonite and Sammy started going harder and faster. As I expected, Sammy went faster than Dragonite, but Dragonite went harder than Sammy. The moment they went harder, my moans increased a lot in volume. I grabbed Dragonite's one hand, and began rubbing my body. He got out of my grasp, but continued touching me with both his hands. Sammy started touching me as well, and I enjoyed their touch all over my body. I began rubbing my tits for extra stimulation, and the sensation became overwhelming. I couldn't think of anything else at the moment. I came, and never even felt it. It just happened from the sensations I was feeling.

Dragonite and Sammy continued fucking me, as they were quite done yet. And I was fine with that. I only wanted to be here with them at the moment. They also continued rubbing my body, and I continued rubbing my tits. It wasn't long before I felt my next climax, and it was coming quickly.

I came again, at the same time as Sammy and Dragonite. I could feel all of Sammy's cum filling my ass, while mine and Dragonite's cum mixed in my pussy once again. I felt twice as full as before. I came twice just now and once from before, Dragonite's cum was in my stomach and pussy, with Sammy's in my tail hole and my pussy.

If people only saw this moment, I could be considered slutty. Thank goodness Sammy and Dragonite are the only ones who know of this.

"I'm done." I could feel myself being overcome with drowsiness.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Dragonite was the one who insisted so.

But I just wanted to be here with Dragonite and Sammy. I want this moment to last. I wanted to feel their touch for at least till I fall asleep. And I wanted their cum to stay inside me for a while. "No, I want to stay here with you Dragonite. Sammy too. I want to stay here and I want you to stay in me."

Dragonite looked at Sammy. I turned my head and saw Sammy looked back at Dragonite. Dragonite broke the silence. "Fine, we'll stay here with and inside you." I smiled, and Dragonite locked lips with me. He parted from the kiss. "Sweet dreams, my lover."

My eyes closed, but I still got words out. "Sweet dreams." I could feel their touch before I fell asleep.

 **That's all. I know I'm late, but Happy Pokemon 20. I originally planned on updating on the twenty-seventh, but I don't have WiFi at my dad's house, and I work from my phone.**

 **Anyways, as part of Pokemon's twentieth anniversary, I did three things. I played pokemon all day. I updated all of my stories. And I've begun work on my personal pokemon journey. All the details for that will be explained in the first chapter of that.**

 **Until next time, bye pokemon lovers.**


	13. F Human X F Typhlosion X F Milotic

**Welcome back. I got this one from Mechblade007. It's between a female human, a female Typhlosion, and a female Milotic. Let's get started.**

Out in the woods, there was a female trainer and her two pokemon. One was a Milotic named Miley. The other was a Typhlosion named Tianna. The trainer's name was Michelle.

She was on her journey with her two pokemon, as they have been for a long time. Tianna was her starter, and Miley was her first pokemon she caught. Overall, she's known them basically the same amount of time.

Michella came to a stop by a river. Miley went right in, enjoying the water like she always would. Some water splashed up onto Michelle and Tianna. Tianna shook her body, resulting in the water flying off, making Michelle more wet than she already was. "What was that for?"

Both pokemon giggled a little, though Miley's was more audible.

"I guess we'll set up here for a while." Michelle walked a small distance from the river, and took off her backpack. She started setting up. First was a spot for fire when it gets closer to nighttime.

She got that set up in addition to her sleeping bag, a makeshift bed for Tianna, a makeshift bed for Miley, and a few other things.

Once she set up these things, she then got out some dry clothes to change into. Michelle took off her shirt first.

Miley stared at her trainer from where she was in the water. "What are you staring at Miley?"

"What do you think Tianna?" The Typhlosion turned around, following Miley's gaze.

Tianna couldn't help herself. She stared at her trainer, her mind being filled with thoughts of what she wanted. Tianna had always been attracted her trainer, though she hadn't thought of it during her prevolved forms. Tianna wanted her trainer, and she hoped Michelle was submissive. This was because Tianna was dominant, and she had her eyes on Michelle's cute body.

Miley had similar thoughts, but different. Miley had been attracted to her trainer for roughly the same time as Tianna. Though Miley realised it before Tianna, Tianna had loved her trainer for longer due to being her pokemon for about a week and a half longer. Miley wanted Michelle differently. Miley highly submissive, and wanted Michelle to make her belong to her trainer. She hoped Michelle was dominant.

By now, Michelle had finished changing, and she looked back at her pokemon. Miley looked away, blushing. Tianna simply changed her eyesight slightly, so she was looking in her trainer's direction, not directly at her trainer. Michelle pretended as if she didn't see them watching her.

She walked over to her pokemon. "Just wondering, what might you want for lunch?"

Tianna suppressed her idea of having Michelle. Miley didn't suggest anything, as she usually liked everything Michelle made. "So I'm choosing lunch. I'll make some sandwiches."

Michelle went back to make sandwiches. Tianna turned to Miley, who was still in the water. "I hope you notice that I'll make her mine."

Miley swam out of the water. "Belonging to you? I'm sure that she'd love to make me belong to her. She wouldn't have time to be yours."

Tianna started walking towards the Milotic. "Really? She wouldn't be able to come around you because she'd be exausted from what I do to her."

Miley felt just a little hurt by what Tianna said. Michelle usually has time for both of them. So for Tianna to keep Michelle to herself, Miley would just have to act first.

Or there's another solution. "Ever thought of sharing?"

"But aren't mates usually just two people or pokemon?"

Miley moved and coiled around the Typhlosion's body. "Yes, but I'm sure there's some three way relationships. So we could both have Michelle. You fine with that Tianna?"

Tianna was thinking about it when Miley whispered something in her ear. "Plus, you'd have both of us to play with."

This brought a smile to her face. Tianna enjoyed the thought of having both a cute human and a beautiful Milotic. "Okay, we can share Michelle."

Their trainer returned, with three sandwiches. "Here you go." Michelle handed one to Tianna, and she grabbed it from her hands. She held out the another one, and Miley started eating it from her hand ever so carefully. Michelle began eating the last one herself. "So, what were you two talking about?"

Tianna and Miley exchanged looks. Miley was a little too nervous of the possibility of being turned down. So Tianna explained it. "Ty, phlo, sion."

"Wondering, is that for both of you?"

Miley blushed while she nodded.

"So you wanted to be with me? And you were afraid of being turned down, I'm guessing?"

"Milo."

"You have nothing to be worried about. How could I possibly say no. I think you two are the most lovely pokemon in the world."

Miley coiled around Michelle, and Tianna huged both human and pokemon. They both parted, leaving one question. "Typhlo?"

"Milo tic?"

"Really? That's simple. I'm in equally in between dominant and submissive. Is that good for you two?"

Both pokemon looked at each other happily. They'd both get their wishes, and more. Tianna would be able to play around with her cute trainer and her friend, a beautiful Milotic. Miley would be able to be controlled by her cute trainer and her friend, a powerful Typhlosion.

Tianna tugged a little at Michelle's clothes. "Right now?" She nodded before tugging a bit more. "Okay, okay, I get it."

Michelle started taking off her shirt. Tianna licked her lips as she watched her trainer undress, and she wouldn't be getting dressed for a while. Miley smiled, watching with lust in her eyes. They both were eager for their trainer.

When Michelle finished and tossed her clothes aside, Tianna quickly pushed her to the ground, holding her c-cup tits. Tianna's tits were also c-cup, while Miley had b-cup.

Michelle pulled Miley down with them, and the Milotic went in for a kiss. Michelle accepted, with Milotic letting Michelle explore her mouth. Tianna continued playing with her trainer's boobs, and pulled Miley towards her. "Suck my pussy and let Michelle have yours." Miley parted from the kiss, with Michelle letting out a tiny whimper from her absence. Miley moved her sea serpent body so she could suck Tianna's pussy, and so Michelle had complete access to hers. Michelle noticed this, and she began eating out Miley. Miley moaned, but Tianna silenced her by putting her own pussy into Miley's face.

Michelle began playing with Tianna's tits, just as Miley started sucking her pussy. Due to Tianna being the only one with an unoccupied mouth, all three of them could clearly hear that she was enjoying this. Her moans filled the air as all three of them treated each other. Tianna did reposition a little so that she was sucking her trainer's pussy. That made the surrounding area quiet now that her mouth was occupied.

Michelle and Tianna continued playing with each other's tits, and Miley felt a little left out without anyone playing with her tits. She began using the end of her feelers to play with her own tits. Tianna saw this, and reacted fairly. She replaced her feelers, and Miley moved them to play with Michelle's tits.

So there was a triangle going both ways between the trainer and her pokemon. Miley was sucking harder, as she wanted Tianna to be filled with pleasure. Tianna noticed this, and could feel the submissive Milotic enjoyed it just as well. Michelle was groping and playing with Tianna's boobs enough that the Typhlosion upped her game a little for both pokemon and human.

Eventually, Tianna was the first to feel her climax. She went harder on Michelle and Miley, as she wanted them to cum as well. Sure enough, this brought both of them to feel that their own climax would happen soon. Miley responded by going harder on Tianna and Michelle.

Tianna was the first to cum, and was soon followed by Michelle. Miley came last, and she was the first to move after that.

Miley moved out from where she was, and she calmly awaited what's next. Tianna noticed this, and took action. She moved off of Michelle, and kissed the Milotic. Tianna pushed her tongue into Miley's mouth, bringing Michelle's cum with it. When Tianna retracted, Miley noticed this and went into her mouth with her cum.

Michelle came over. Both pokemon parted from their kiss, and looked at her. Michelle went to Miley and kissed her. They both shared Miley's cum within her mouth. Tianna grabbed hold of the serpentine body, and moved it so ber pussy was aligned with Miley's. Then Tianna started grinding against Miley, making her part from the kiss and moan loudly. Michelle silenced this by moving Miley so her head was by Michelle's pussy, and slightly pushing against her face.

Miley gladly accepted what she was told my both of them. She grinded right back against Tianna, and started eating Michelle out. Though she would still moan, vibrating Michelle's pussy. Now Michelle was moaning loudly, and you could also hear Tianna's moans, though they were barely quieter than Michelle's. Tianna took it upon herself to make this scene a little quieter. She pulled Michelle in and started kissing her.

While all three of them had their mouths and pussies occupied, they still wanted a bit more stimulation. Michelle grabbed one of Miley's boobs with one hand, and one of Tianna's with her other hand. Tianna did the same, grabbing Miley's other boob and one of Michelle's. They both groped each other and Miley as the made out over the Milotic's body.

Miley was becoming overwhelmed by the sensations of being groped like this and grinding with Tianna. She was the first of them to feel her climax. In result, she ate Michelle more and sucked her, while she grinded harder against Tianna. This little boost pushed both the human and the Typhlosion to feel that they would cum soon.

A few moments later, all three of them came at the same time. Once they finished cumming, Miley proceeded to pleasure one of them some more.

Michelle grabbed her, and she stopped. Michelle looked at Tianna. Tianna nodded, and both of them seemed to understand each other. "You've done quite enough. Now we're going to pleasure you."

Miley liked the sound of this. Michelle and Tianna were satisfied with how she had done. Now she was going to get a reward of some sort. Tianna lifted the rear part of her body, giving Tianna complete access to her pussy. Michelle grabbed a hold of her boobs, playing around with them. With what Tianna and Michelle were doing to her, Miley began moaning loudly.

They had their full attention towards Miley, but Tianna slowly began to crave attention for her own pussy. She moved Miley serpent body aside just enough that she could reach Michelle, assuming Michelle tries to reach as well.

Michelle noticed this, and she moved her body in attempt to reach Tianna's pussy. Both Tianna and Miley started grinding against each other as they continued pleasuring Miley. Tianna grinded a little harder though, soon overpowering Michelle. Michelle continued playing around with Miley's tits but something more happened fairly quickly.

Miley reached enough to lock lips with Michelle. They both started making out, sharing Michelle's cum. She also, using her feelers, started playing around and grabbing both Tianna's and Michelle's tits.

Tianna started grinding a little harder, and Michelle had to grind harder just to stand her ground. Tianna also began hitting more sensitive places while she ate out Miley. This made Miley part from the kiss for a second, and moan loudly. Michelle pulled Miley back in, then went a bit better as she played with Miley's boobs. Upon noticing all this, Miley started going better within the kiss and playing with Tianna's and Michelle's tits.

All of this pushed their climax's to be closer. Miley could feel that it would happen any second now. Michelle and Tianna could feel that it wouldn't be too soon. Michelle and Tianna treated Miley better, and she came within moments from that. A good ten seconds later, Tianna came alongside Michelle.

Miley let the rear end of her body down after that. Both her and Michelle started to go back towards their beds. Tianna got ahead and stopped in front of them. She wasn't quite done yet. "Are you sure you're done? I can still go once more. Please, let me play with you two for one more climax."

Michelle didn't quite understand it. Miley looked at Michelle, and she seemed to understand that like how she and Tianna understood each other earlier. Miley was the one who responded. "Make us yours."

Tianna grinned before doing something. She went over to them, and grabbed one of Michelle's boobs with a single paw, and one of Miley's with her other paw. She played around a little with them both for a bit.

Then Tianna changed it up. She pushed Miley down enough to align Miley's pussy with her own. Then Tianna grabbed one of Michelle's hands, and moved it to her own tits. Both of them got the message. Miley started grinding a little against Tianna, while Michelle began grabbing and playing with Tianna's tits. Tianna continued playing with Michelle's tits.

Miley was the first for Tianna to kiss. She was taken by surprise, but got into it when Tianna shared Miley's cum. They made out till Tianna parted. Tianna then kissed Michelle. She shared Miley's cum with Michelle as well. Tianna parted from that kiss, and went back to Michelle. Taking equal time with each of them, Tianna continued switching between her two lovers/temporary playthings.

All while Miley continued grinding, Michelle continued playing and grabbing, and Tianna continued playing and grinding. Miley started grinding harder, wanting Tianna to feel as much pleasure as she could. Michelle did the same, but with Tianna's tits. Tianna responded by going harder against Miley, and better with Michelle.

Eventually, Tianna was the first to feel her climax would be soon. Miley and Michelle could feel theirs quickly after. They all went harder and better, wanting each other to cum.

Tianna came first, covering Miley's serpent body. This made Miley cum, adding to the cum on Tianna's fur and Miley's scales. Michelle came moments later, having it drip onto the grass below her.

Tianna let Miley get out from under her. Michelle spoke after that. "You two are the best I've ever had sex with."

Miley responded after Michelle. "I'm glad that I now belong to both of you."

Tianna was the last to say something. "And playing with you two was fun."

All three of them went over to the small camp setup. Tianna and Michelle moved her bed closer to Miley's. Michelle layed down on the combined beds. Tianna layed beside her, and Miley layed down, wrapped around them. Tianna wrapped an arm around Miley and another around Michelle. After this, Michelle wrapped her arms around Tianna and Miley.

They were all being protective of each other as they fell asleep.

 **That's all for this request. After this, I'll be doing something me and Zyxa12-ReBornX7 agreed on, a pokelemon I thought of, and a few pokelemons I got in reviews. I'll see you next time.**


	14. F Florges X F Leavanne X M Human

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This request was sent by Phoenix Champion, the same one who sent the male human and Vespiqueen in chapter two for pokephilia. Now this one is between a Florges (which the family is pure female), a female Leavanne, and a male human. I'll do it first person from Florges' point of view. Let's get this started.**

The day was wonderful. I mean, the sun was shining, there were few clouds, and the meadow was beautiful like always. Aside from rainy days.

I lived here alongside my best friend. She's a Lilligant, while I'm a orange flower Florges. But Lilligant was visiting her family right now, so I was the only one here.

A habit Lilligant has is to check the flowers throughout the meadow. Which takes a bit of time considering flowers cover then entire meadow. But since she wasn't here, I was doing it in her place. I went around, checking all the flowers.

They were fine, so far. I just had a small patch of orange flowers to check by the forest. It's funny, that I left a patch of my colour for last. I went over to that patch, and started checking them.

I was just about done when I heard some noises. I quickly layed on the ground and hid myself beneath/behind the flowers. But I could still see beyond into the forest.

Within moments, I could see a human and a Leavanne come into my field of vision. I could tell the human was male, while the Leavanne was female. They were both together. so I'm guessing the human is Leavanne's trainer. Just a guess, not necessarily true.

Now personally, I was a little slutty. So being myself, I had a few thoughts of the human's cock deep inside me, and Leavanne's pussy right against mine. I hold this in when Lilligant is around. But since she's not here right now, my head was slowly filling with thoughts, and I wasn't suppressing any of them.

"Leavanne, look at the meadow." Both of them were now looking at the meadow I lived in.

"Leavva." Being a pokemon myself, I understood that. Leavanne said it's beautiful. Then they both walked out of the forest, and into the meadow. I retreated a little, and I think only Leavanne saw the moving flowers. While the human continued walking, Leavanne came over to me. I closed my eyes and hoped she didn't see me.

Right after I close my eyes, I feel a leaf blade of some sort against my forehead. "Come on, Sawyer's friendly. He's my trainer and I'm fine. None of us would hurt you." Her voice was so soothing.

Right then, I decided to trust her. I stood up, and started moving towards the human. Leavanne was following me.

"Where'd you go Leavanne?" The human, I mean Sawyer, turned around. "Oh, you found a friend. Florges, right?"

I nodded. Both of us pokemon got close to Sawyer. "Hello." That came out within syllables of my name. But if he could could understand Leavanne a little, I'm sure he could understand something as simple as hello.

"Hi to you too." I told you.

We spent a bit of time together. But I felt that now, I should make my move.

I got close to Leavanne, then whispered to her. "Just wondering, have you ever had sex with Sawyer?"

She checked to make sure her trainer wasn't listening. He was distracted a little. "No, but I've always wondered what it'd be like. After all, I want him to be my first time."

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yes."

Maybe if I got her to think of the pleasure she'll feel, then she could be on my side. I won't mention the temporary pain. "Oh, you're going to have fun. The sensation of even something touching your private spot is amazing. And it'll only get better when he goes inside your pussy or ass."

"You sure it's that great?"

"Trust me, I've had sex a few times. I know how good it feels to have someone's cock inside me."

Now Leavanne looked at Sawyer. I know the look in her eyes, as I've had that look myself before. She had lust in her eyes, and it was completely focussed on Sawyer.

Leavanne is now on my side. "Now wait till he's asleep. Then we'll make our move."

The sun was starting to set by the time he chose to go asleep. I was laying on my bed in the grass, while Leavanne was beside him.

There was still some sunlight when Sawyer fell asleep. I walked across the meadow to where they were sleeping. I found that Leavanne was still awake.

"You sure about this Florges?"

I was positive. It's been a while since my last session, so I was eager. "I'm sure Leavanne."

I began taking off his pants and boxers. Once they were off, I used my hands to make his cock erect. Leavanne started by kissing him. He became erect quickly, and I started sucking on his cock.

And I enjoyed it. Sawyer's cock was pretty large. I know that even with the temporary pain, Leavanne will fall in love with his cock. His cock wasn't entirely in my mouth, and it already begged to go down my throat.

I chose to let it have it's way. I took the entire thing in my mouth, and it went down my throat. Then again, Florges don't have very large mouths. This would fit in Leavanne's mouth easier.

I sucked his cock nicely, and I wanted them both to know I was their little slut. I even started touching my own private area with my vines to make myself wet.

Just as Leavanne parted for air, something grabbed a hold of my head. I felt around with my hands as I continued sucking. I found out that Sawyer was holding me.

Leavanne could see my concern. "Sorry, should have told you he's a light sleeper."

That explains a lot. He probably danced around in Leavanne's mouth too. Sawyer pushed my head down and he started face fucking me.

Within moments, he held my face to his body as he came into my throat. I swallowed most of it. I came soon after.

He opened his eyes after I removed my mouth. "That was wonderful Florges." I smiled as the remaining cum dribbled from the corner of my mouth. He turned to Leavanne. "Now what's this entirely about?"

She took some time to think. "Well, she did kind of lead me to this. But even then, I've wanted you to claim me for a long time."

He looked at both of us before responding. "So this is about a slutty Florges-"

I cut him off to make a small comment. "I'm not entirely slutty."

He continued. "Fine, whatever. So this is about a slutty Florges bringing out a desire you've had for a while?" Leavanne nodded. "We can discuss having such a relationship when we leave. As for now, no thanks to you," he was looking at me when he said that. "I'd be glad you fill your pussies." Both me and Leavanne smiled at each other.

I chose to go first, so Leavanne could see how much I like it. I bent over on all threes, as the Flabebe family have one leg instead of two, positioning myself for doggy style. Sawyer positioned himself. I convinced Leavannne to be beside us, masturbating to us two going at it.

Sawyer went in slowly at first, bringing out a light moan. He pulled out till just the head was inside, then went right back in. Then he started a decent pace.

I let him go at this pace for a bit. But I did want him to go harder. I liked it rough. "Fuck me harder!" He obeyed, as if it was a command. He started going harder right away.

Meanwhile, I was kind of watching Leavanne play with herself. She was letting out moans, signifying she was enjoying the newfound sensations. I winked at her, saying that she's doing nice.

And I was enjoying how Sawyer pounded my cunt. He held my sides, pushing my body closer to him when he thrusted forwards, allowing him for more depth. My Acreus, he was wonderful at this. If Leavanne had known this, she may have went for him a long time ago. I was moaning loudly, and Leavanne was just reaching my volume.

Until she screamed.

Sawyer stopped, and I let out a whimper from his sudden absence of movement. We both looked at Leavanne, and saw she was crying. I could easily tell why, as one of her leaf blades was inside her pussy.

She literally stabbed through her hymen.

"Keep going!" I yelled at her.

"You never told me about this part! If I'd known it would hurt this much, I probably wouldn't have thought any more of this."

Sawyer let go of me, but kept inside me. He pulled Leavanne close to him, and started petting her lightly. He began talking. "Listen, this is temporary. if you continue, the pain will eventually be replaced by pleasure. And it only happens the first time. Every time after this, you won't have to go through this pain."

I held myself up with one arm, and started pleasuring her with my other. "I'm sorry, I was eager. I should have at least told you there would be some pain." She did start moving her arm again, mainly because Sawyer was calming her into it. But she was still crying.

After a while, she stopped crying. I stopped pleasuring her, as I'll need both my arms to hold myself up while Sawyer fucks me. Sawyer pet her once and said, "See, you're fine." He went right back to me, with his hands on my sides again. Before, I could feel my climax. But from stopping to calm Leavanne, it was pushed back a little. So Sawyer went harder than he did before, his climax may have been pushed back a little too.

Leavanne asked a question while we were all doing our thing. "What's this feeling?"

She's gonna cum soon. Sawyer was the one who said something. "It's your climax. You're going to cum for the first time."

And surely enough, Leavanne moaned out as she came moments later. Quite a bit after that, my climax was caused from the feeling of Sawyer cumming in my pussy.

He pulled out of me, and I simply sat down. "No since you already broke through your hymen, I won't have to worry about me breaking through it."

Leavanne nodded her head. "Now make me yours."

"As I said, such a relationship will be discussed after we leave tomorrow. Right now, I will fulfill your desire."

Leavanne smiled as she spread her legs eagle style. Sawyer aligned his cock with her cunt. Now I wasn't going to be left out. While they got ready, I got my vines ready. I aligned one vine with Leavanne's ass, and my other vine with my ass. I'll use my hands on my pussy.

Once Sawyer went in slowly, I went in slowly with both my vines. I would have gone straight to fast thrusting, but I matched Sawyer's pace for Leavanne. I began pleasuring my pussy as well, to keep my mind off going faster with my vines. Once Sawyer began going faster, I too increased my pace. Now from me and Sawyer going faster, Leavanne was moaning as loud as when she came. And it will only get better.

Me, well I was moaning loudly too. Leavanne was just higher volume as she had two things thrusting inside her at once. I just had something thrusting inside my ass, while I masturbated with my cunt. But it was wonderful none the less. I could have my vine go extremely deep, because the vines are endless.

"Leavanne, you're so fucking tight!" Sawyer mentioned that. And I noticed it myself. Her rear end was tighter than mine. Then again, she was a virgin before this. It's her first time having her pussy stretched. For her ass, it was a vine. That won't stretch it very far. Unless it was a Tangela or Tangrowth vine, those have decent width.

Once again, Leavanne came first. I could tell, because her moan this time was nearly ear piercing compared to her light moans when she started masturbating. I was soon to follow, with myself going loud enough for Sawyer to look back. Sawyer groaned loudly as he came, alongside another climax from both us girls.

He pulled out of Leavanne, and I did the same with both my vines. Sawyer gently picked her up bridal style, and stepped over to me. She fell asleep quickly in his arms. "I could still go another round." I nodded my head in agreement, then pointed across the meadow to my bed. "Thanks."

He walked away, probably putting her in a proper place to sleep. Moments later, he did come back to me.

"Now, because of you having one leg that seems like two stuck together instead of two legs, that limits the positions we can go with."

"Yes."

"Now you're lucky I like going doggy style." With my limit toward positions, that was my personal favourite. I couldn't try many others like missionary, or spread eagle. I bent over, ready for him to pound me again. As he positioned, I also chose to use both my vines on my ass, and positioned them. "You're such a slut."

"Thanks." I honestly took that as a compliment. I wasn't that bad, as I didn't think of such actions when Lilligant is here. But if he chose to think I'm that way, I'll gladly be his little slut for right now.

Unlike before, he thrusted in quickly. I did the same with my vines. He went in slowly because that's how he may be. But with Leavanne asleep, I think he's revealing how he truly goes. Just like how I'm revealing what I normally wouldn't around Lilligant.

"Fuck my cunt however you feel." I'm sure he got the basic message from that, based off us both revealing our true colours.

"Gladly you dirty slut." Honestly, the name didn't bother me. I was acting slutty, plus I was more this way when Lilligant isn't here.

Sawyer started pounding my cunt very hard. He was going harder than he did with me and Leavanne before. I did the same with my vines in my ass. Both my holes being fucked like this brought out moans so loud, I'm sure Leavanne's hearing them in her dream. And due to the strength behind it, Sawyer was pushing against my womb with how deep he was going.

I was enjoying every second of this.

The intense pleasure from both Sawyer's cock and my vines caused my climax quicker than usual. I came onto his cock, and he continued thrusting inside me. Well he wasn't done yet, so I could get why. I would stay here until he came inside my womb. But since he's human, I wouldn't get pregnant. He still went away with the same power. After a few moments, I came again. This pushed Sawyer to start cumming, and he held his cock deep enough to fill my womb.

When he stopped, he pulled out right away. I pulled out my vines, then retracted them. I was still awake, but Sawyer was on the verge of sleep. I stood, barely, and carried him across the field. I placed him beside Leavanne.

I went over to Lilligant's bed, and fell asleep there.

A while after we all awoke, Sawyer and Leavanne were ready to leave. "I hope to see you guys again some time."

Sawyer responded first. "It was nice seeing this place and meeting a pokemon like you."

Leavanne responded after Sawyer finished his statement. "You're wonderful. Thanks for getting me out of my little shell." I know what she ment by that. Sawyer probably got the idea.

They started walking away. I heard Sawyer say something as they left. "If we're going to have a relationship like last night, the first thing is not in a town. Pokephilia tends to be looked down upon by most humans."

I giggled a little to myself, then turned to check the flowers for today.

 **And that's all for this request. If you really don't pay attention, the comment towards Florges living there with Lilligant may or may not hint to another chapter. Whether that's a pokephilia or a pokelemon, is for me and my one friend to know. Anyways, bye, and have a good day or night.**


	15. F Florges X F Lilligant X F Human

**Welcome pokemon lovers. I got this requested from Zyxa12-ReBornX7. This is between a Florges, a female Lilligant, and a female human. This is the same Florges from the previous chapter. I'll have this from her point of view again. Let's get this started.**

Today was wonderful. I'm sure today's better in comparison to the other day. The one where I met Sawyer and Leavanne. But one part of me thinks that day was better, for obvious reasons.

No, I put that thought aside. Lilligant was back home. And it's been about a week since I've seen those two. We really weren't doing too much right now. Lilligant just finished checking the flowers like she usually does.

"So what might we do today?" I was asking this to her.

And Lilligant responded without hesitation. "I'm not sure. There really isn't much to do." We sat down and started thinking. It took a few seconds, but Lilligant thought of something. "How about I spy?"

Sure, it's not like we had much to do. We lived in a meadow, not a town or forest. "That's a wonderful idea."

"But if we're going to pick some flower, it's going to be that kind of flower. Not a specific one."

"That's an obvious thing."

We determined that I would go first. "I spy with my little eye, something purple."

Lilligant took a few seconds to think. "Is it the ?"

"Nope."

"How about the ?"

"Yes, that would be it."

So now it was her turn. "Okay, I spy with my little eye, something orange."

I looked around the meadow. "The ?"

"Nope."

I went on to guess all the orange things. Actually, not all of them. Lilligant's eyes are orange, her flower is orange, and my flowers are orange. But Lilligant can't see her own flower or her eyes. So that left one thing. "Is it my flowers?"

"Yeah, good job."

"Thanks." Now it was my turn again. "I spy with my little eye," I looked around for inspiration. And I soon found it. There was someone in the forest. "Something cyan." It was the hair colour.

Lilligant seemed to notice the human as well. "Her. It's her hair."

The first thing she did when she got out of the forest was look around. She seemed interested in the meadow. She was fascinated by all the different flowers. "Hey, there's some pokemon here." She walked right over to me and Lilligant. "What do you know? A Florges and Lilligant being the only pokemon at a flower filled meadow."

Both of us stood up. I was the first to speak. "Hello. Do you have a name?"

The human girl took a few moments to think about what exactly I said. I'm guessing she's just about the same for understanding pokemon the majority of humans. "Tanya."

Nice, sweet, that's what I thought when I heard her name. I stood up, and Lilligant followed. I started walking, with hopes that she'll follow and I can show her all the different flowers in our meadow. Obviously, the final touch on this mini tour would be Lilligant's personal flower and my personal flowers.

And Tanya did follow me and Lilligant. We walked all around the meadow, showing Tanya all the different flowers. We ended up showing them from close to the forest with the mainly orange flowers, then in a sort of spiral heading along the forest, the sea cliff, and inwards.

As I told myself, I was ready to show our personal flowers last. I knew a Lilligant's flower was more difficult to care for in addition to being more designed and such. So I'll show her my flowers first. "Tanya, the last touch on this meadow is me and Lilligant."

She could apparently already tell, as she started looking over the flowers on my head in the middle of my sentence. While she was checking the flower on Lilligant's head, Lilligant signaled me over. I went over, and she started whispering in my ear. "Have you noticed how cute Tanya is?"

This shocked me. Lilligant of all pokemon making that comment? It was unbelievable. "What? I can think of these things sometimes. I just haven't though about that towards you because I don't want to ruin our relationship." Well I honestly wouldn't have minded if she thought about me that way. A Florges has a well shaped body, I guess you could explain it that way. So I wouldn't be surprised if Lilligant thought about me that way at least once.

That aside, I did notice Tanya's slim figure. She had pretty nice tits, a small but plump ass, and was cute overall. Lilligant was right.

Now the same part of me that was revealed with Sawyer and Leavanne, started thinking a little. By now Tanya was standing aside, she seemed bored. I leaned towards Lilligant and whispered to her. "I know we're both thinking something along the same line. You want to have sex with her, don't you?"

She turned towards me. "I don't know..."

I was quick to say something. "Come on, it'll be fun. We'll all enjoy it. And only if you want to, I could add in my vines to fuck us all."

Lilligant closed her eyes and hesitated before responding. "Fine, but don't think this'll be regular or anything."

"I know. Now how about we make a move. I'm sure she'll understand." Lilligant nodded. I got her on my side quicker than I got Leavanne on my side.

Both of us looked at Tanya. "What are you two thinking?"

I chose to speak. "Well, Lilligant and I decided that we want to be your friends." I grinned while saying the next part. "Nobody said what kind of friendship it had to be."

She seemed to get the basic message. "So we're friends? Okay." She smiled while walking closer to us. I nodded to Lilligant, and we both advanced. Right onto Tanya. I started feeling one of her boobs through her shirt, and Lilligant did the same with her other boob. "Oh, this kind of friends." Lilligant nodded. "Well then let me help you with that." Both me and Lilligant got off, allowing her to remove her clothes. Both of us watched intently, as each article fell to the ground.

Once Tanya was undressed and laying on the ground, me and Lilligant went back to her. Lilligant poked me. "Can I play around with her boobs?"

"Sure Lilligant. That means her pussy is all mine." Of course, me and Lilligant were simply pleasing her first. Then she can please us, and we all work at the same time.

As Lilligant requested, she went up for Tanya's tits while I went down at her cunt. I started by playing around using my hand first. I noticed Lilligant doing the same, playing/caressing both of Tanya's tits. I looked back to what I was doing. I moved my finger around a little, and felt everywhere I could. Tanya was moaning from both of our actions.

My next action added even more. I still played with her pussy, but I also started fingering her ass. Tanya moaned out louder, showing she enjoyed my addition. Despite that me and Lilligant were supposed to be pleasuring Tanya, I thought of using my vines on me and Lilligant. But I refused, as I haven't quite asked Lilligant yet about adding them. So I just continued with treating Tanya.

After a bit, Tanya said something out loud. "I'm gonna cum." Almost instantly, she came onto my one hand. And I believed in having some warning time. She said it nearly on the dot.

Lilligant got off Tanya, and they both sat up. Tanya spoke out. "Now it's your turn." I went and sat down beside Lilligant. Both of us sat in a way that showed our pussies to Tanya. She smiled as we revealed ourselves. Tanya began by rubbing both of us. I moaned out first, and was immediately followed by Lilligant.

She went on like this. Just rubbing us, and even moved her fingers around to stimulate more separate spaces. And it felt wonderful anyway.

Tanya had eventually moved on in a way. She stopped for a quick second, and brought something out of her bag. Both me and Lilligant looked at it, curious. I identified it as a dildo. "So, who wants it?"

I thought of something. I could have it while I vine fuck them. So, I would let Lilligant have a turn right now. I looked over at her, and she seemed to get the message. "Okay. I want it." Lilligant reached towards Tanya, trying to reach at the dildo.

Tanya quickly understood what she was going for. "Okay, I get it." Tanya reached down to Lilligant's pussy, and slowly shoved the dildo up inside her. Once it was barely visible, she pulled it out and shoved it in again. This was interesting. But I was left out.

Tanya's solution, return to me with her mouth. She began licking and sucking my cunt while using the dildo on Lilligant's. Despite that it wasn't as synchronized or perfect as it was before, this honestly felt better. I'm sure Lilligant would say the same.

I felt my climax would happen soon. My solution was to moan it out, and hope Tanya understands. As I expected, she began more focused on making me cum. She did the same with Lilligant. A few seconds later, Tanya pulled the dildo out of Lilligant, as it was now white with her cum. I came a moment after that, and Tanya kept licking to make sure I was clean. Once I was clean, she cleaned up Lilligant.

Now we were ready for whatever's next. Instead of the slow, getting ready transition between ours and her climax, we got right into doing something. Lilligant started by crawling to me and getting her face down to my pussy. She began rubbing it with one of her leaf hands, and Tanya soon joined in by teasing my ass with her fingers. I moaned out suddenly when they started this. I took advantage of this opportunity, and reached over to start rubbing both of their cunts.

Within seconds of being cleaned, all three of us were moaning and leaking some juices. No wonder you might wait until the end to get cleaned.

Still, we all continued what we were doing, me having more attention. I was eager for them to cum with me, which won't happen at this rate. "Who wants more?" I sort of paused my actions while asking that question.

Since they weren't using their mouths on anything, Lilligant and Tanya both responded quickly. "Yes please." That was Lilligant. Tanya said "Sure."

So, as I told Lilligant earlier, I brought out my two vines after asking if she wanted. I sent positioned them, one for each ass, and thrusted right in. They both gasped out loudly, Tanya's louder than Lilligant, upon this action.

Tanay did something immediately after this. I saw her lay on the ground, moaning and groaning, as she reached for the dildo. I was beginning to think when she suddenly shoved it up my ass. I gasped louder than she and Lilligant did.

For that, I thrusted my vines faster, and rubbed more on both of them. This brought out more moans of pleasure. At this point, anyone close enough to see us would know exactly what's going on even if they were blind.

Tanya moved the dildo inside my ass like she did with Lilligant's cunt. Now Lilligant actually stopped using her leafy hands, and instead used her mouth. She began licking everywhere she could, bringing more moans alongside what Tanya was doing.

I immediately felt my climax, and pushed slightly against Lilligant's face. I came right on her, and she began licking it up. Tanya took the dildo out of my ass, and they both came a moment later. I wiped what I could, and licked it off my fingers.

I could honestly go longer, but Lilligant and Tanya were becoming drowsy. I layed down, then placed their heads on me as a pillow. I calmlu pet Lilligant to sleep, while doing the same through Tanya's hair.

We had woken a bit earlier, and Tanya was just now leaving. Both me and Lilligant waved gooodbye as she headed off into the forest. Despite the sun setting, Tanya wanted to continue her journey. She did however, promise that we won't be forgotten, and she may be back some time.

I sat down beside Lilligant, and watched the sunset. "Isn't it beautiful?" Lilligant asked me that.

"Me, or the sun?"

She pushed me lightly. "The sun you silly." We both laughed a little at the comment and action.

We both returned to watching the sunset. "Yes. Also, it was wonderful today."

"I do have to agree with that, it was something." She turned to me for a second. "Don't convince me into that again. I'll go if I want to."

"Okay."

 **That's the end of this request. So, I still don't want more requests until I say otherwise. Because I've got three chapters with my/Zyxa's unova trio, an eeveelution one from Lopunnylover12, an idea of my own, and another one from Zyxa. He's becoming a common name around both my collections, not so much my two stories.**

 **Anyways, have a good day or night.**


	16. Unova Friends - Part 3

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This is something I thought of, but Zyxa helped a little. It's connected back to chapter one of my pokelemon and chapter six of my pokephilia. This is betweeen the trainer, Ashley, Samurott, and Emboar. I'll have this multi perspective between the three. Let's get this started.**

 *****POV Samurott*****

It's been quite a while since Ashley got involved with me and Serperior. Actually, that was the same time me and Serperior got involved with each other. Funny, how Emboar and Snivy are the only ones who aren't involved with our affairs. Snivy hasn't bothered to learn about them, between us two and Ashley. As for Emboar, I'm not sure. He hasn't really gotten himself in, but hasn't asked or told that he wants in. Then again, he did have his eyes on the Infernape from next door.

Until they moved. Now with the Infernape gone, I noticed that he's had his eye on someone else. He's changed from pokemon to human. The human he became interested in, Ashley.

Of all humans, he became interested in her. Me and Serperior are already involved with her. In fact, we were still involved. Ashley and us two had sessions once in a while, whether it's one or both of us.

Now that aside, I really wanted some sex. I mean it. I currently had an erection, and wanted to use it at the moment. And I know Serperior's upstairs in her room.

So I went upstairs. When I got to the top, Serperior was leaving her room. "Hey Samurott."

"Listen Serperior, I really need this right now." I started walking towards her, and she went backwards a little.

"Not now."

"Come on, you know you'll enjoy it." By now, she was against the wall. I wasn't holding her there, as I didn't want to force her into anything.

"No, I don't want to." She took a moment to think. "How about Ashley? She'd probably be up for it."

You know, she's right. I know Ashley enjoys having sex with me as much as Serperior did. I'm sure she'll be good for right now. I took a step back, allowing Serperior to have some room to move. "You're right. Ashley would probably want it. I mean, if your not up for it, Ashley might be."

"Maybe. The only way to know for sure is to check." Instead of going downstairs like she was before, she turned back away from the stairs. "I'm taking Snivy with me. She's still pretty young, so I'm not letting her potentially get involved."

"That's a smart idea Serperior."

 *****POV Ashley*****

Currently, I was downstairs in the kitchen. Emboar was in the living room. As far as I know, my little family of three are all upstairs.

I really wasn't doing anything though. I came in here for two reasons. One was to have a drink, because I was thirsty. I just didn't bother to go back to the living room yet. Second, I was a little horny. Since Emboar is still uninvolved with me, Serperior, and Samurott, I chose to get out of the room because he's the only other one in there.

So I just stayed in here, because I didn't want to get him involved if he already isn't. I did, however, look into the living room. I know I want to keep him out, but I still began thinking some things. _I wonder how he is compared to Samurott. He's bigger and bulkier than Samurott, but Samurott is taller. Could that reflect into sex? Or does it even matter?_

But before I got somewhere in my thoughts, I saw Samurott head towards me from the stairs. Couldn't be better for timing. He entered the kitchen, and spoke out immediately. "Hey Ashley."

"Hello Samurott. By any chance, are you,"

"Horny? Very much so. Thank Arceus we're on the same track." Such a quick and sudden response took me by surprise. Still, I was as glad as he was none the less.

"So where are we going to do it? Serperior and Snivy are upstairs, while Emboar's in the living room."

"The last spot."

"But Emboar is in there. Why should we get him involved?"

"Because, since you clearly didn't notice, Emboar has his eye on you. Since the neighbors moved out, he became interested in you."

"But I'm a human. I fuck with you and Serperior because I accidentally walking in on you."

"Yeah, and she accidentally walked in on me. Mind explaining that to Snivy?"

He had a point. Technically, Snivy was accidental if this is true. But nobody wants to hear their birth is an accident. And besides, Snivy has certainly changed some things around here. Believe it or not, she came out of her poke ball on her own during a battle, and took down a full grown male Charizard. She had determination, and was overall a wonderful addition to the household.

At that moment, I could see Serperior and Snivy come down that stairs. Snivy looked in the living room, then towards me and Samurott. I watched them go behind the wall and then appear again, exiting the door. Must be headed out. Snivy enjoys the outdoors and wild places a lot.

Once the door closed, Samurott asked the same question on my mind. "So are we going to fuck now?"

"Oh, yes we are." That was my response.

Right then, Samurott grabbed my sides and pulled me into a kiss. I pushed my tongue into his mouth before he did to me, and we both began a little exploring. I pushed into his mouth, and he quickly pushed me out and into mine.

I parted from the kiss, and moved one of Samurott's clawed hands to my boobs. He got the message, and began groping my chest. He even bent me over the counter a little as he began using both of his hands. I moaned out lightly upon his advance.

 *****POV Emboar*****

I honestly wasn't doing much. There wasn't anything I was interested in on the television, but I still stayed here anyways.

After the neighbors moved, I was unable to keep my mind off of Infernape. That was, until I slowly became interested in someone else. I had accidentally come across something on the internet, of a human with their pokemon instead of another human. This sparked me to become interested in Ashley fairly quickly, and I eventually wanted her as my lover.

Since then, I hadn't thought of the neighbor's Infernape until I faced a Monferno in battle. Even then, most thoughts were passed off to be replaced by Ashley.

Now, I couldn't help myself. She went into the kitchen, but hadn't come back yet. I was curious on why, so I decided to investigate.

Almost immediately, I saw Ashley on her knees, with Samurott's length in her hands. "Why are you with her?"

"Emboar, I can explain."

"No, why are you with her?"

Instead, we were both silenced by Ashley talking. "That doesn't matter. What matters now is this. Care to join us? I've seen you watching me after they moved. So come on, I want to belong to both of you. Take both your cocks like a slut."

"Hmm, tempting." In actuality though, it wasn't that tempting. I would easily take this offer any time it came up. "I'm so in on this."

I walked up beside them. Ashley turned to me, soon paying attention to my growing erection. Once I reached my full length, she began pumping it with her hands. I saw Samurott go behind her, and he began licking at her pussy. Ashley moaned out as she continued treating me.

Soon, I was getting a little impatient. I grabbed Ashley by her hair, and pushed so her mouth was around my cock. Samurott stopped what he was doing, and pushed his cock into her pussy. But still, he spoke to me. "What was that?"

"She said she'd take our cocks like a slut. I'm simply enforcing how sluts should be treated."

 *****POV Samurott*****

Arceus, he needs a knock upside the head or something. "Emboar, that's not how she ment it. She was just inviting you, that's all. I wouldn't treat her like a worthless slut, even if she's with me _and_ you. She's our trainer, and I respect that position."

"Fine. I guess I can be nicer."

"Thank you."

But still, during that entire thing, neither Ashley, Emboar, or I stopped what we were doing. I still pounding away, awaiting my climax as well as hers. And all I could do to make it come faster, is continue, making it more likely to come faster for Emboar.

And as I expected, Emboar came first. I could tell from how he groaned loudly and proudly. But I continued nonetheless, waiting for us all to cum before assuming the next position. Emboar however, pulled out. He was ready for what's next. "What's taking so long?" _Fuck you Emboar._

I had my climax moments later, although Ashley started cumming a second before me. Once we were both finished, I pulled out of her and helped her stand up. "What's taking so long is the fact that Samurott and I enjoy staying in one position until we cum."

"Sorry, that I didn't know that. You wonder why I hadn't joined earlier."

Now I spoke out, instead of watching cum drip down Ashley's leg. "Emboar, you don't need an attitude like that. Me and her may have already been having sex but that's no reason to have attitude once you join. Either you can respect and cooperate with us, or be done now and never get the opportunity to fuck her again."

There was silence for some time. After about a minute, we finally got a response from Emboar. "Ashley, Samurott, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I'm sorry for how I treated you Ashley, and for having attitude with you Samurott. Now may I rejoin?"

Another moment of silence, this one a lot shorter than the previous. Although it was technically still quiet, as the answer wasn't spoken. No, Ashley answered by taking a step forward and kissing Emboar. I watched as they made out for half a minute. Ashley did still break the silence when she parted. "Claim my pussy like Samurott has."

"Any day you," He paused, and I smiled, as he didn't degrade or insult Ashley again. "But does it have to bee doggy style?"

"No it doesn't. Take me how you want, I'm sure Samurott will be fine for any way."

I nodded, and watched Emboar take her into the living room. He put her down on the floor, facing up, then aligned his cock.

 *****POV Ashley*****

And once he was aligned, he didn't hesitate on thrusting in. I gasped at first. but began moaning after about a second. Sure enough, I guessed it, a little odd though. Emboar's cock was thicker, although Samurott's was longer. And Emboar pushed harder, while Samurott was faster.

But they both were the same for one thing. It felt wonderful no matter which of the two it was.

Now, despite feeling wonderful from Emboar's cock in my pussy, I was wondering where Samurott is. I looked around, to see him masturbating to this. "Why aren't you with us?"

"Since Emboar has been eyeing you for so long, I'm giving him this moment to be alone with you."

"Okay." Given that, I gave my full attention to Emboar. I moaned as he thrusted inside my pussy. But for some reason, he might be holding back. "Emboar, fuck me harder."

"Whatever you say Ashley." He started going harder and faster immediately, and my moans turned louder as a result. "You're so tight, it's great."

I had no direct response at the moment. But I still did say something. "Arceus, yes, fuck me Emboar."

From then, basically nothing was said. A word might come out from our moans and groans, but that was it.

Up until I could feel my climax would be soon. "I'm gonna cum."

What I heard next is exactly what I expected. "Same goes for me."

So, I felt him keep going, eager for us to cum. And I honestly was too. If he had been eyeing me since the neighbor moved out, I want him to fill me with cum as if we were compatible.

When in reality, we can't make children because he's a pokemon and I'm human. But that won't change the fact we can still be mates.

Soon enough, Emboar began cumming inside my womb. This set me off, as I started cumming on his cock within a second. We both just stayed in that moment, even after we finished.

But soon enough, Emboar pulled out of my pussy. I got up of the floor, and stood a fair distance between my two male pokemon. "She's all yours Samurott."

"Seriously, I'm not letting you play that card. You can go once more with Ashley and I."

"Yeah, I'm still up for having both of you. So please stay and fuck me."

"Okay."

Both of them stepped forward, Samurott taking my front and Emboar going behind me. Samurott lifted me, and both of them assumed the holes they were closest to.

I felt as both of them thrusted in together, quickly making me gasp before moaning. Once they were both inside, I stated something. "Guys, I give you two permission to treat me like the slut I'm being."

Emboar responded first. "So Samurott and I can treat you however we want?"

"Yes, but only till we cum."

Samurott was the next to speak. "Then you're in for quite the ride you pathetic, worthless, cock-hungry slut." I was slightly surprised to hear Samurott make the first comment. Especially one that harsh.

 *****POV Emboar*****

Clearly, I would be allowed to treat her like the slut she claims to be. If Samurott is saying things like that, it's obvious that Ashley doesn't mind at the moment.

"You're such a whore. You suck off Samurott, then change immediately to me while he fucks you. It's clear that you've been doing things beforehand, but you still cheat on him by fucking me. And, to top it off, you let him in you pathetic cunt again while I pound at your ass. Cheating, slutty whore, that's a perfect title."

She tried to respond, although it came out slightly different than what she may have intended. "Who knew you two could be so hateful."

"Shut up bitch. You have our cocks. Isn't that why you're here?"

She looked over her shoulder and nodded.

Samurott and I continued fucking Ashley, surprisingly close in our synchronization. But despite that we were perfectly timed alongside each other, we still had the same idea. Both Samurott and I were fucking Ashley hard and deep.

And she was gladly moaning along with our actions.

But soon enough, I could feel my climax would come. I said it, making sure they knew. "I'm going to cum guys."

Samurott made a comment right after. "Same goes for me."

And Ashley was quick to follow. "Please, cum with me. Fill me up with your seed."

I looked at Samurott. "She's asking for it. Let's give it to her."

After a few moments, all three of us came together. I could tell from how Ashley and Samurott acted alongside my similar action.

 *****POV Ashley*****

Afterwards, both Samurott and Emboar cleaned me up. We went to the living room, and just sat on the couch. "Ashley, is it possible I'd ever have my own child?"

"Can't be with me. We're incompatible. I'm human and you're a pokemon."

He looked to Samurott, who was quick to speak up. "Don't look at me. Serperior is mine, and we won't allow you to have Snivy."

I said something after him. "Listen, you don't need you own child. Snivy looks up to you as an uncle, and me as an aunt."

"Haha, if only she knew."

"I'm sure that this can be kept from her."

 **That's all for this chapter. I regret to say that I still prefer no requests. I'm fine if there's something you'd like, but please keep it in mind for when I do open up again. That's all I have to say, so goodbye, and have a good day or night.**


	17. M Venosaur X F Human

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. I got this request through review by none other than some random guest. This one, a rape lemon, is between a male Venusaur and a female trainer. I'll have it from Venusaur's point of view. Let's get this started.**

It was sunny. But that was about the best thing at the moment. To be honest, I was horny. And I was also alone. Being a pokemon like Venusaur or Torterra, it wasn't the easiest to find a female. I was the first of those two, but there are probably some others aside from the two grass species.

Of course I could have a possible chance by using sweet scent, but I replaced that move long ago for petal blizzard. My current move set was poison powder, venoshock, petal blizzard, and synthesis. But I'm sure it doesn't really matter that much right now.

So the current situation, I was horny, alone, and traveling. This was for two reasons. I liked exploring sometimes, but more importantly, I was looking for females. I honestly hoped that I found one soon, because I really wanted one and it was driving me a little mad.

It was about an hour later, and I still hadn't found somebody. But I still trekked onwards. I found a berry bush, and walked over to it. I pulled off a small section, and just ate the entire thing. The berries, leafs, and even ate the few sticks I pulled off.

Once done that, I continued on my way. And I kept on the move. I was determined, so I wasn't going to stop.

Soon enough though, I had some luck. I could see something in the distance, and it looked to be immobile. Maybe it's sleeping.

I went over to it, to find something interesting. It was some human invention, a tent, I think that's what it's called. I looked around to find someone, and the human was sleeping. I got closer, to find that it was also female. "Ha, nobody said it had to be another pokemon."

I brought my vines out and moved them down to her. I carefully took her pants off, making sure she didn't wake. Before proceeding, I moved one vine underneath her panties, and began exploring. That included going inside her pussy, testing if she was a virgin. Sure enough, she wasn't. That simply means that I'll being pleasuring her only.

Right then, I carefully took of her panties as well. I tossed both articles of clothing towards the tent, and continued with what I was doing. I walked forward so she was below me, and aligned my cock based off the feel of the region. It was right then that I realized something. I might actually cause pain from the size difference. But that didn't matter to me, I wasn't the one going to feel the pain if it does exist.

Still, I spread her pussy lips with my vines, and slowly pushed in. I only did that because I didn't quite want her awake yet. But once I was in, enough anyways, I began thrusting in and out. And with her against the ground this way, I kept getting deeper, but never more outside.

Despite that she was sleeping, it was still possible to hear faint moans and cries. I became more aroused at the idea that she could subconsciously feel this, and began going harder as a result.

But with my sheer power over her, going harder only resulted in more pain for her. I, however, was most definitely enjoying myself. I simply kept thrusting away, awaiting my eventual climax.

After a while though, this human girl had her climax. I knew I had high stamina when it came to this, but I didn't expect it to be that great. Although it was a good thing, as her climax pushed me to feel mine would be soon.

So I simply went as hard as I could, knowing I would cum soon enough. And it came closer with each passing moment. After a bit, I started shooting my seed into her womb. But I knew she wouldn't get pregnant, I'm a pokemon and she's human. It was as simple as that.

I slowly pulled out, but that didn't change the inevitable. She was stirring, and soon enough, I could tell she was awake. The first thing I heard was a minor scream, probably from my huge body being above hers. _Who wouldn't be startled by that?_

I used my two vines, and grasped her by the wrists. I quickly pulled her out from underneath me and held her in the air in front of me. "A Venosaur, well that explains a lot."

I growled, but she just continued talking. "It can be more difficult for a pokemon with your basic shape to find a female. But listen, that doesn't give you any right to go ahead and rape the first human you come across."

 _No, but did I really have any other choice?_ I lifted both arms and now held them in one vine, while moving my other vine down lower. She tried to close her legs, but I quickly moved my vine in and right inside her human pussy.

Instantly, she moaned loudly. Also, she stopped doing anything near struggling, seemingly melting down from my action. I started thrusting my vine inside her, and she kept coming with the moans and groans of pleasure.

I kept thrusting my vine, knowing that she should feel her climax eventually. And as I kept going, she kept on with showing that she was enjoying this.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum Venosaur." That's what I had been waiting for.

Since I was still holding her wrists with my second vine, the human girl was still in the air. I moved her through the air, right above all her belongings. She came, which resulted in all her cum squirting over everything she had. Now everyone can see how slutty this one human is, or at least assume that she is.

Despite that I had been raping her, she clearly enjoyed my treatment. I brought he closer to me, and put her on the ground. I still held her, as I didn't want her to escape if that's her intentions. I layed her on the ground again, then stood over her like I had been before she woke up.

My cock was fully erect, and she seemed to notice this. "Venosaur, it won't fit." Still, I continued with my actions. I opened up her pussy lips, and thrusted in, not wasting any time. Her immediate reaction was to cry out in pain. Although it was kind of contradicted by her moaning a second later.

But now with her awake, I wanted her to feel as much as she could, positive or negative.

So now that I was fucking her inside her pussy, I poked around in two separate places with my vines. One, after confirmation of the exact spot, went right up her asshole. What I did with my other vine, was feel around on her tits.

So now I was fucking her pussy, vine fucking her ass, and playing around with her boobs. And with that last thing, I might wrap my vine around on boob and squeeze it a little, perhaps feel around both of them, anything and everything I could do with the single vine.

And with me pleasuring her tits and her ass, it would probably be more noticeable than pain I was causing from our size difference. Essentially, I was erasing the pain with more pleasure.

It was obvious that she's enjoying how I'm raping her, as her cries of pain were now completely gone.

With her knowing the pain was suppressed, she moaned out something to me. "Oh, yes, fuck me harder. Both ass and pussy."

Obviously, I can't simply remain at my current pace. If she wanted me to rape her holes harder, then I would gladly obey. So I started going harder on her pussy, but faster in her ass. As a result, I paid less attention to playing with her boobs. That didn't seem to matter to either of us, as we were both easily paying more attention to her lower region.

But what's interesting, was that she came unexpectedly. I know it's easily possible, as I'm stimulating her in three places and going hard, fast, and deep inside her, so I guess I should have expected her to have an earlier climax.

Now that wouldn't stop me. Although I stopped with my two vines, I continued fucking her pussy. Her first reaction was to cry out, as what suppressed the pain just disappeared. But I still felt wonderful, so I still continued.

And soon enough, I had my climax. Sure, it was much longer a break between mine and hers, but I don't care. I had a desire to mate. And since I couldn't find a female pokemon, I gladly hopped onto the first female human.

But once I finished cumming, I pulled out of her. I pulled her out from underneath me with my vines, and layed her by her tent.

Immediately, I left her. I'm sure she'll be good. If it really matters, she will get over the fact she was raped, hopefully.

 **That's all for this request. I have five ideas/requests to work one. However, at a later time, I may ask for one or two.** _ **May**_ **, as in** _ **maybe**_ **.** _ **Not**_ **yes or no. Have a good day or night.**


	18. Ash X Latias

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This one is a request from ChaosFox60. This one is between Ash and Latias. This is the Latias from Pokemon Heroes. I'll do this from Latias' perspective. For now, let's get this started.**

"Are you okay Latias?" I've heard this question before. About two days after Latios sacrificed himself, a week later, even roughly a year after that day.

But now, I truly wasn't the greatest. Sure, I kissed Ash before he left, but I haven't seen him in so many years. That's why I was down at the time, because I certainly miss him, especially that I don't have Latios around either.

But to Bianca, all I really did was make a quiet cry and shake my head. "Is this about Latios, or is it about Ash?" I honestly started tearing up at the sound of both their names. I know Latios' soul is still here in Altomare as the soul dew, but that didn't change the fact that he was gone physically.

"Oh come on." She started petting my neck then.

"You miss them both, don't you." I simply responded by nodding. "Hey, if I'm correct, Ash should be finishing up in one of the regions. Care to go? We can keep Latios' soul safe while you're gone."

I looked towards the tiny pool containing the soul dew. As much as I didn't want to leave Latios, I would love to see one of them physically again. "Sure, I'll go see him."

"Great. If you go now and should be able to catch up to wherever he is." I nodded with a smile on my face, then turned and flew away.

After a few hours flight time and getting a little help from Arceus, I finally managed to locate Ash. He was in a region called Kalos. Apparently it's connected to the region where my species lives, Hoenn. Not directly connected, but through the ties of something called mega evolution.

Anyways, I soon found Ash's exact location. He was at the Kalos League in Lumiose City. The tournament taking place there should be finishing soon. So I'm going to pop in, preferably when he's alone, and we can catch up on life.

I was flying over the stadium, when I came to a sudden stop. Ash was down there, but he wasn't using Pikachu. Instead was a blue frog-like pokemon that seemed to resemble him. The opponent was another child, who was using an odd looking version of Sceptile.

I turned invisible, just to make sure I go unseen. "Hmm, there's so much that I never get to learn in Altomare. Could that be mega evolution?"

I kept watching the battle, up until Ash's victory. I cheered for him, although I'm positive that nobody down there could hear me.

After their battle, I went to the pokemon center. I picked a room that probably belongs to Ash and the gang. If I'm incorrect, I'm sure I'll find that out. Now, I wait.

I suddenly opened my eyes, to see darkness all around me. I got up to see Ash, Pikachu, and his latest gang of friends. Lucky enough, I fell asleep behind Ash's bed, which actually kept me hidden unless they looked.

I got up, and then hovered beside Ash's bed. I poked his side, and he stirred right away. I poked him again, then he opened his eyes and looked at me. I saw that Pikachu was still sound asleep, thankfully. "Latias, it's been a while."

"I-" I honestly didn't quite know what to say. But I did soon have a response. "We should go somewhere private."

"Okay?" He got out of bed, but managed to keep Pikachu still sleeping. Then he climbed onto my back, and then I flew out the large balcony windows. They were still open from when I entered. "Latias, why had you come to Kalos?"

That was simple. But my response wasn't. I hopped him off my back and caught him in my arms. Next, although it took him by slight surprise, I kissed him on the lips. Sure, for him it's slightly different, as I had been disguised as Bianca back when I first kissed him. But it was definitely the same for me.

He was the one who parted from the kiss. Unlike our first kiss, I had nowhere to be. So I would have been fine lasting that a few moments longer. "W-what was that for?"

"I love you Ash. I've missed you since you left Altomare."

I was awaiting his response. I was nervous. Just the thought that he may not like the idea of having been taken somewhere in the middle of the night simply because some being misses him. Or maybe that he isn't interested in pokemon, or even others in general.

"Latias, why didn't you see me sooner?"

"I was always nervous of seeing you again. Plus I didn't want to leave Latios." But the thought that I left him behind honestly brought a tear to my eye.

And still, Ash was there to comfort me. He hugged me, petting my back as he did so. I felt his calm touch, though he surprised me for a second. I felt as he kissed me, and I found myself quickly melting into the action.

Once we parted again, I was the first to speak. "That was wonderful."

"Well if you love me, then I'm sure there's another way you could proclaim it." Essentially, assuming I'm correct, Ash just said that he's willing to take my virginity.

I held him tightly, then flew straight to the nearest park. After settling down to the ground, I put Ash down so he was standing. "You ready Ash?"

"If this is what you'd like Latias, then yes, I'm ready."

I smiled, then helped remove his pajama pants and his boxers. And I couldn't help but to stare at his cock, despite it being limp right now. "Well that need some attention."

I started by calmly rubbing it, up until it was fully erect. Then I grabbed his cock, pumping my hand to pleasure him. I heard him groan, signalling that I was in fact giving him pleasure. Since he was enjoying this, I simply continued on doing that.

I went up and kissed him again, while still pumping my hand on his cock. Although he was groaning from my actions, he still gladly kissed back. He moaned into the kiss a little, of which I responded with a quiet moan myself.

He was the one who parted. In that moment, I moved down and took his cock in my mouth. Although I felt uncomfortable for a second, I still kept going on the action. I started sucking on his cock, and his first reaction was to groan.

I kept on sucking, while also licking up and down his length. It was nice, knowing that I'm pleasuring the one being I've come to love, but only saw for a small amount of time previously.

I simply continued, but stopped a moment when Ash said something. "I'm gonna cum Latias!" He looked down and noticed that I had stopped. "Oh, it's fine. You just keep going. I'm sure you'll know when to stop."

I heard this, and went back to sucking his cock. I'm sure that he ment his climax, which means I'll be getting some of his cum inside my mouth. So I kept going, knowing that he'll only be able to hold back for so many more seconds.

And after a moment, he started shooting his seed into my mouth. I tried my best, and succeeded in swallowing it as it came.

Once he finished, I licked his cock clean before allowing it out. Upon taking his manhood out of my mouth, Ash was quick to speak up. "Latias, it's your turn now."

I noticed this comment, and quickly layed on my back. I honestly was feeling aroused, so of course I hopped on the opportunity to be pleasured by Ash. He leaned over my lower body within seconds of me laying down. He proceeded by rubbing my pussy, of which I moaned suddenly from.

And I kept moaning, as Ash kept on rubbing and pleasuring my pussy. He kept going and was rubbing everywhere that he could on the outside. He even traced nice, calm circles on the edge of my pussy.

I thought it couldn't get much better for a second. But Ash proved me wrong. He proceeded by sticking his fingers inside my pussy. Not only that, but he also began fingering my ass as well.

I suddenly moaned so loud, the only thing that could match my volume was the Whismur family. At least, that's how loud the sudden moan was to me.

So Ash was fingering me, and I was feeling great from it. Now my moans were at a more fair volume, but that didn't stop him. He still continued fingering me while I continued moaning. It was when he slightly increased the speed of his fingering that I barely moaned louder. But it wasn't that much though.

It wasn't for a few moments that something big would happen. Right then, I could feel that my climax would be soon. It was simply a matter of time, of which I chose to allow Ash that knowledge. "Ash, I'm so close."

"Good." That was all he said. He purely focused on fingering me, probably awaiting my climax. And I simply had no response afterwards.

And soon enough, I did have my climax. I came all over his fingers, of which it leaked out and covered his hand as well. He pulled both of his hands out, then leaned forward himself. He reached with his cum covered hand before saying anything. "You've tasted my cum. Care to taste your own?"

Sure, may as well. I got up before licking his hand. And to be honest, it didn't taste so bad. Neither did his, but I can tell I won't be addicted to either one or anything.

I picked him up to his feet, then positioned my pussy near his cock. "Come on, fuck me please."

I'm not sure if Ash knew exactly what I said, but I'm positive he got the general idea considering myself repositioning. "Yes Latias. If this is what you really want, then I will be happy to provide."

He leaned me down so I was laying on the ground again. After doing that, he went into me slowly at first, stopping once he hit my hymen. "You know this is going to hurt, right?"

My only response was a nod. Of course I knew that, but I still wanted him to take my virginity. "Alright then." I grabbed his hand a second before he thrusted unexpectedly.

I instantly cried out, squeezing his hand tightly. He calmly rubbed my back with his other hand, going lightly through my down. The pain was certainly something I wouldn't like to feel, but it's something that comes alongside something I wanted. I wanted Ash to be my lover, so this is kind of expected to happen potentially.

After a while though, the pain did fade away. It was quickly replaced by pleasure. This is what I wanted Ash to give me. It was now feeling wonderful, and nothing would stop us in this moment.

He kept going, which only resulted in my having kept moaning. The nighttime sounds, at least those directly around us, were consumed by my moans of pleasure and his groans from the same origin. Both of which only got louder when he started going faster and harder.

And if it wasn't obvious already, we were both enjoying this very much. "Ash, this is amazing!"

"Good to hear." We simply kept going. We kept going good and strong. Even while Ash said something. "I'm so close Latias."

I honestly was waiting for this since I got down to suck his cock. Now with it inside my pussy, it was only a matter of time until we both came together. "Yes, fill me with your seed please. I'm going to cum too."

"Understood." So from there, he simply went as hard as he could. I continued moaning.

And that lasted until we both suddenly came. We stayed there for several seconds afterwards, simply enjoying the moment.

But I knew we had to go eventually. He pulled out of his own decision. I licked his cock clean before returning his clothes. After he put them back on, I flew him back to the pokemon center.

There, he climbed back into bed. I kissed him goodnight quickly. "Hope you win your last battle." I left right after that comment, closing the balcony windows on my way out.

 **That's all for this one. Like I had said in my pokelemon collection, I am still not accepting requests at this point in time. I have a few already, add in my new OC stories, my mystery dungeon, and my main journey.**

 **Anyways, nothing else comes to mind right now. So have a good day or night.**


	19. Unova Friends - Part 6

**Welcome back pokemon lovers. This here is part of the Unova Friends series. I know I said I'd make them their own story. I'll get to that at the end. This lemon is between Serperior, Snivy, Ashley, and a female Goodra. The Goodra will obviously be explained in this chapter. I'll have it multi perspective like usual. So, let's get this started.**

 *****POV Ashley*****

I was glad. Been waiting for this day actually. While my friend and her Goodra have seen my three starter pokemon grow up, they both haven't seen Snivy lately. Or rather, Servine.

Sure, they live down the street. But while I've settled down already for around five years now, they've still been out and travelling a lot. So it's not often that they can come see me and my pokemon.

The reason they're coming by today is because Goodra is going to stay with me for a while. That's because my friend is headed to train some of her other pokemon. So I'll be taking care of Goodra while she's out with some of her other pokemon.

It was a knock on the door that brought someone to their feet. But it wasn't me, it was Servine that got up first. "You sure you want to answer the door? It might not be them because they shouldn't be here for another hour."

She simply nodded yes, then left the living room. I heard the door open up, to my friend instantly say something. "Am I safe to assume this is the same Snivy from around a year ago?"

"Yeah she is. Snivy evolved recently, so now she's Servine. And considering that was quick in relation to the average evolution of the starters, I can guess that she may become a Serperior sooner than most would."

I got off the couch and walked over to the front foyer. Surely, Servine was simply standing there as my friend and her Goodra walked in. "Well in that case, may want to think of a nickname soon. Don't want any confusion between her and her mother." She stepped past me and looked into the living room. "Speaking of which, where are the others?"

"They're all still sleeping right now. I may not travel as much anymore, but I do still battle sometimes. It was fairly tiring for them to have multiple battles in a row, especially without healing between."

"Well that must have taken quite the toll. Then I just hope I can see them when I come back for Goodra."

"Okay then. Bye."

"See you then."

 *****POV Goodra*****

It's been roughly a week now. And things were going great. I found my friendship with Serperior, Samurott, and Emboar renewed. We've had fun this past week, and we were all enjoying ourselves. I even heard from Emboar about his new mate. Surprised me at first, but there isn't too much I can say about it.

Anyways, there was a slight tension in the air involving me. None of them were used to goo around the house. This seemed to have finally gotten to someone, that being Servine. I guess there was something she liked about having the house clean. In which case she's never seen Emboar's room in the basement. Or at least, not lately.

So she told Serperior about it last night. I eavesdrop when someone mentions me. I guess Serperior suggested a bath to Ashley.

And now I'm in the bathroom with none other than Ashley.

"Why do I have to have a bath? Bacteria, dirt, and germs are usually washed off naturally by my goo. In a sense, I'm essentially cleaner than Servine likes to be." I, similar to Ashley's pokemon, had also been taught english.

"Yes, but it would be a bit easier on her if you have maybe a quick shower." There was a quick pause before Ashley continued. "We don't even have to clean off all your goo. Just enough of it that it's not dripping everywhere. Hopefully you get what I'm trying to say."

"I understand. It would be nice for me to clean up even just a bit."

"Yes, you understand. That's good. So what do you say?"

"Nope."

"I give up. I'm gonna start the shower head. Even if it's just splashing water onto you, I'd still like for you to clean up a little bit." She stepped over to the large bathtub.

"You can't make me clean up." I stepped towards her and reached past to the faucet. But I over estimated on that, as I accidentally knocked Ashley into the tub. I wrapped my arm around her immediately and pulled her to my body.

After a few seconds, I noticed myself holding Ashley's boobs. Which because of the size of my arms, I was also holding just high enough that my goo dripped under her sweater and ran to her tits. I let go and stepped back. "I'm so sorry. You know I was just trying to-"

But she cut me off there. "Don't be. While unexpected, that felt pretty nice." I really had no response. And I'm sure Ashley quickly realized that. "You know, I'm not gonna make you take a shower. But I hope you don't mind a little action."

 *****POV Serperior*****

I was pretty sure that Ashley should be done by now with Goodra's shower. It's been around five minutes, and... Actually with how chubby a Goodra is **(Not judging. I love Goodra being an adorable, chubby, and loving dragon.)** , I guess it could take longer. Still, might be a good idea to check.

I was about to reach for the bathroom handle when someone poked my side. I checked to see Servine there. "What is it?"

"You know I should probably get cleaned up too, not just Goodra."

"Yeah, and I was thinking about getting you a bath after Goodra's shower. But it generally helps to know if Goodra is done."

"Okay." Servine reached for the door handle and turned it. "Then I guess we find out." She opened the door right away. I wasn't too surprised to see what was happening. But Servine was definitely surprised to see Ashley and Goodra making out while Ashley fingered Goodra. "Mommy, they're going naughty things. Isn't Aunt Ashley with Uncle Emboar?"

I guess she doesn't quite know everything. But there's always time to learn something. "Their relationship is open, to allow both your dad and I to continue doing sexual things with her too. Don't ask how long she's been involved with us."

"Ummm, okay."

That was all she got out before Goodra had said something. "Care to join?"

Servine responded before me. "No! I was getting nervous with your goo around the house. All over me, I'll pass on that."

I shook my head and looked to Goodra. "Please understand it's just something she's not used to." I took out both my vines, but not enough that Servine would notice. Then I pretended to wrap one around the other, and pointed them to her. Goodra and Ashley both simply nodded. "Which is why we'll help her get used to it."

"What?"

That was all she said. I pet her on the head. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

 *****POV Servine*****

I knew something was up when Mom pet my head. It was just a matter of finding out what. But before I could ask, she hugged me and brought me into the bathroom. "I don't want this. Sex is one thing, but I don't think I like the idea of being covered in goo."

"Just think of it like the hotspring."

"But there's a difference between goo and hot water."

Suddenly Aunt Ashley and Goodra stopped what they were doing. Goodra came over and hugged both me and Mommy. It was Ashley though that said something. "Just relax. I'm sure you'll enjoy this, even if being gooey makes you nervous at first."

I just stood there between my mom and Goodra. She's probably right. I'm just not used to there being goo all over the house, especially all over me. Maybe by being gooey during sex with Mommy, Ashley, and Goodra will help me become used to it more. Goodra was moving her arms which did spread goo all over Mom. That also helped to seep goo everywhere all over me.

Then I felt something wrap around my tail. It was small, and felt like Mom's vine. It made me feel nervous, but didn't let it get to me too badly. It's not like anyone else was here. "Go ahead. I'm already covered on goo, so may as well try new things."

"Alright sweetie." Mommy lifted me up in the air as I expected, leaving me hanging upside down. "It's better that you're willing to try this "

"So true." This perspective felt odd. Seeing the bathroom, Aunt Ashley, Mommy, and Goodra upside down. Still, I relaxed myself as I hung there. I'm sure it was visible that I relaxed, as Mom passed me off to Goodra to test me. Mom's vines were thin, plant matter that wrapped the middle of my tail and didn't change shape. Goodra's antennae on the other hand, was thick and squishy, as it held the tip just underneath my biggest leaf instead of wrapping anywhere.

A new experience indeed so far, to learn such simple differences.

My attention was quickly taken towards Ashley, as she began lightly rubbing my sex.

 *****POV Ashley*****

Servine was certainly cute, hanging there up side down. So vulnerable, but also just cute in general. I could tell by how relaxed she was that she wouldn't do too much. Much rather, just enjoy what's done with her.

She had started moaning once I started rubbing her pussy. Figured that'd happen. So I continued pleasuring her, as she continued moaning rather loudly. "You like this, don't you?"

"Ssseerrrvine. Yes Ashley."

I heard another moan. But that one wasn't Servine. I looked to my side, and saw Serperior wrapped around Goodra just enough that they could be in sixty nine, even while Goodra still stands. Interesting for sure. "You two enjoying yourselves?"

It was Goodra who responded, although Serperior stopped respectively. "Oh yes we are. But don't worry, I won't drop Servine. You just keep doing what you're doing."

Now while they were enjoying that, I continued with Servine. I began rubbing my tits against her body. Definitely the goo made it easier to do so, of which it also made this seem more erotic. It was clear Servine even enjoyed this, her moaning to my goo covered tits rubbing all of her goo covered body. _Thanks Goodra, for unlocking new sexual feelings._ I liked this just as much as the other three did.

And after a while of this, Servine was the first to say something aloud. "A-Ashley, I'm gonna-" But that was cut off by a loud moan and a little bit of cum leaking from her pussy. She breathed deeply, as I still rubbed her with my tits. "Cum."

After her orgasm, she once again started moaning due to my actions. "You... still going for... your climax?" I heard her say this between moans.

"Yes Servine." It was true. She understands that her stamina isn't as good as the rest of us. Which is why I'm still going right now, regardless if she cums again or not.

I continued rubbing my tits against Servine, but took a moment to look over at Serperior and Goodra. Surely they were still in the same position. But now Serperior had her vines up Goodra's as she licked her pussy. Goodra was the same, with her available antennae up Serperior's ass while she licked her pussy. _Man, they were determined to make each other cum._

This continued for a fair bit before they came second and third. And it wasn't long before my climax. We had all stopped our actions, but held onto whatever we were holding.

 *****POV Goodra*****

After we all had our climax's, I looked around at the other three. Serperior stayed wrapped around me, her head covered in my cum and goo. Ashley was simply gooey, but she held her tits around(ish) Servine's chest area. As for Servine, she was panting as I held her tail tighter than before.

"So that's it? I assume we should wash the goo off you guys now."

"Goodra, look at me." I looked over to Ashley, who was now standing up straight beside Servine. "I guess now's the time you learn this. One climax is never enough for a single session in this family."

Another voice popped up, this one being Serperior. "So why would we wash off your goo if we're not done? Even Servine has come to like it now."

"It's true. While I don't quite like it around the house, I guess it can be fine in a few places around here. And not all over me twenty four seven, but right now feels perfect. Even without anyone pleasuring me, the goo feels wonderful sexually speaking." That was obviously Servine.

Overall, this will go on. For at least one more climax, Arceus knows how many more. And they are staying covered in my goo because it feels sexually wonderful. "So we'll keep going I assume?"

"Yes we will." Ashley had said this. "If you don't want to, that's your choice. But I can guarantee that at least us three will go for another climax or two."

"No, I'll still go for another one." I thought about it after I said that. And decided on another one possible. " _Maybe_ two."

"Got it." This was also Ashley.

Serperior uncoiled from me and wiped my cum and goo from her face. I guess it made sense, considering my cum covered quite a bit of her face. I myself did the same thing, although not as much was on my face. She then leaned against me, in such a way that my goo once again covered her, although it was only half this time. "Hey, I'll take her for the rest of this session." Serperior wrapped around the middle of Servine's tail, and I let go.

I didn't notice it originally, but my goo had actually dripped onto and off Servine, taking some of her cum with it. _See, who really needs water to stay clean?_ There was sometimes other ways, but water is the easiest and most common. Well, water and different kinds of soap for humans and their pokemon.

 *****POV Serperior*****

I held my daughter in my vines, knowing that she's okay with being this way right now. I lifted her up towards my face, making our noses touch. To my surprise, she sneezed and immediately apologized. "Servine, don't apologize. Sneezing is natural. It was just probably induced a little by this goo. Which isn't anything to worry about Goodra."

"She's so cute when she sneezes." Goodra had said this. And she wasn't wrong. I'm sure Samurott would agree just as I do.

"Are we gonna finish having sex, or talk about my sneezing?" Servine obviously.

Ashley decided to make a point on continuing by getting down and rubbing my vagina once, then going to Goodra and repeating her action. This had brought a sudden moan from both of us.

"Yes Servine, Ashley, we will continue."

"Good." Ashley walked over to me and kissed me, then stepped back and said something else. "Because one sneeze won't stop us, right?"

"Exactly."

Goodra stepped over to Servine, then turned to me. I simply said to enjoy, because I knew Servine would most likely enjoy whatever Goodra chose to do. And Goodra hopefully knows the unspoken boundaries with my daughter and sex.

Ashley settled on me, as we kissed each other again. A Serperior's arms are small in comparison to the body size and arm size of pre-evolved forms. So, while I couldn't reach her ass (without my vines) from this position, I easily grabbed a hold of her dd-cup breasts with one arm, and held the same height on her back with my other. This had brought a moan from her into our kiss.

I began rubbing breasts, to which she broke the kiss while moaning. "No fair, you don't have breasts like I do."

"So you think that's not fair?" I reached my tail around and held the tip just behind her butt. "Then I bet you'll think this isn't fair either." I thrusted my tail into her ass hole, made easier by Goodra's goo, to which she dropped down on her knees and moaned out loud. I simply smiled as I leaned down to her level. "So is it fair or not?"

"Please, I'm sure we both know the answer to you tail fucking me."

"Yeah we do." I pushed my tail in just a little further. I could keep my balance, but to a point. Obviously I won't have enough of my tail inside Ashley to lose my balance, but I still leaned on her just to make sure. Now this wasn't for myself. Rather, I did this to make sure Servine didn't get nervous, considering it was up to me to keep her hanging at the moment.

Ashley leaned down just enough that she could reach my nether region. I simply hooked my tail just a little, nowhere near enough to hurt, and pulled her back. Then I adjusted myself so while my head and neck rested just on her shoulders, she wouldn't have to lean down to reach anything.

Which made things easier for both of us. She didn't have to lean over, so I didn't have adjust to her movement, and she didn't have to change position much in the first place.

Ashley then reached (without having to change position) my pussy and began rubbing it. I moaned out loud, and then began thrusting my tail in her ass. She had a similar response as to what I did.

I personally found it took more effort to use my tail than it would be with one or both of my vines. Although I guess I can now tell Samurott I officially understand the effort it takes to thrust into someone, even if it's not via strap-on considering I'm female. Now, cumming into someone would be an entirely different story.

 *****POV Servine*****

So far, Goodra has been making me feel great. She's been rubbing my pussy and teasing my ass hole, both using her one antennae. She's also been using her arms to rub up and down my entire body, even going over Mom's vines. I was covered in so much of her goo that it seeped into the holes of my nether region.

I myself couldn't help myself but to put both my vines into her pussy. While yes, I wouldn't do as good as Mom can, but it's still nice to be pleasuring Goodra.

But by now, she was suggesting the action of putting her one antennae inside my vagina. I had said no.

"Why not?" Makes enough sense to ask.

"Because wouldn't it hurt at first?"

"Yes, at first." She continued rubbing my body, which kept me moaning as she slid goo all over me. "But it would feel great for the last while. The pain is only present your first time. So why can't I?"

"Because that's the rule. Daddy will be the one to take my virginity when I'm older." I let out a couple moans, then consulted Mommy about this. "Isn't that right Mom?"

"I don't think that was the exact rule. He just said he won't have sex with you until you're older."

"Oh, okay." I remembered now. I thought about something, slightly distracted by Goodra going back to the rubbing she had been doing before. "You know, Dad never said anything about if a female took my virginity."

"While true, I'll still say no right now. We wouldn't want to make it look like we went behind his back about that, now would we?"

"No Mom."

"I promise you'll take something up there someday. But not right now." Servine simply nodded in response. "So now we continue."

I watched Mommy and Ashley just long enough to know what they were doing. Mommy's tail would be great in my pussy. The three small leaves would be excellent at teasing, to where it does grow wider until it's her body width in general.

But Goodra's antennae would get in and out easier. Plus it being kind of squishy, she could probably get her antennae as far as in my womb if she tried.

I shook these thoughts from my head. I just focussed on thrusting my vines inside Goodra's vagina.

Soon enough I could feel my climax. But Goodra suddenly just barely pushed her hand into my pussy enough that it didn't break my hymen. Thank Arceus for that. Still, I had brought my climax in that exact moment, covering her hand.

***POV Ashley***

Serperior quickly made me cum, her tail fucking my ass almost as hard as Emboar or Samurott would. Almost, but not quite. I respectively made her cum just a while later.

And by that point, Servine was tired. But she still got Goodra to cum via vine fucking.

None of us bothered to clean up. Goodra had unintentionally done a good job at that. And we all sat on the bathroom floor, just calmly rubbing each other. Goodra's goo, aside from cleaning us and bringing some sexual feeling, managed to bring a lewd factor. That lewd factor combined with the minor pleasure of her goo brought us all to cum again.

Servine fell alseep after that. So Serperior took her daughter to rub her alone Goodra and I still rubbed Serperior's tail a little. We all had a fourth climax, and Servine was the only one without a fifth.

Goodra went back with my friend the next day. But none of us will forget that session. And I have a feeling it won't be as long before they see us again.

 **That's all for this chapter. I know I said I would do a separate story containing the Unova Friends series. I have decided to drop it for the time being, only because I have so much to work on. I do intend to do it though after I get a lot more done.**

 **With that said, I'm still not quite ready for more requests. (I mean you, whichever of the many guests you are. You should know who you are.) I will wait right now until I have some more chapters done on other stories for the time being. I will change the summary to reflect this.**

 **With all that said, have a good day or night.**


End file.
